A Lunatic and a Pony
by Lexus77
Summary: Rainbow Dash finds herself trapped in the human world and meets Dean Ambrose. Will she be able to get back to Equestria with the help of her new friend? And what troubles will follow as Seth meets the ponies? Story is complete and a sequel is coming
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Rainbow and Seth**

**Lexus : Hi there, I wrote this fanfic so I could experiment what would happen when the MLP universe and the WWE collide. Oh BTW, I'm keeping kayfabe.**

**Rainbow Dash : Experiment?**

**Bray Wyatt : I hope this won't be a bore fest for your sake, my friend.**

**Luke Harper : Yeahhhhhhh!**

**Lexus : Err…let's hope so heh heh ..disclaimer please**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Eric Rowan : Run!**

**Rainbow Dash : You guys are weird**

_Monday Night Raw had just gotten of the air with the last scene showing Dean Ambrose defeating Randy Orton before putting Seth Rollins through two tables onto the steel steps. Medical personnel arrived and stretchered the injured Rollins away and into an ambulance with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon looking on, worried. A few minutes later….backstage_

"No one crosses me and gets away with it…No one….how dare they call me UNSTABLE!", Dean Ambrose muttered as he passed other superstars and crew members who stared at him intently.

It had been almost 5 months since Seth Rollins betrayed him and Roman Reigns. Ever since then he had been itching to get his hands on him whenever he could. Whether it was hiding inside the trunk of Seth Rollins' car or inside a birthday present or messing up his Money in the Bank briefcase, he would always take every opportunity he had to make Seth's life miserable. Before Seth stabbed him in the back, he had begun to think of him as a brother he never had, however this made the betrayal all the more harder to get over. So, here he was now, even after 4 months, he still could not forgive Rollins and despite putting him through a table and watching him wriggle in pain, he knew deep inside he was not finished. He was not done yet. He smiled a little as these images of Seth being utterly destroyed popped up in his twisted mind. He kicked the locker room door open and walked in, ignoring the Uso brothers and Sheamus who were chatting happily about their upcoming title defenses. Donning his hood and cleaning himself, he walked out, only to be met by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the Authority.

"What?", he asked the power couple. "'What?' Is that all you have to say?", Stephanie said, the rage in her voice noticeably showing, "What you did to Rollins was totally uncalled for! You know damn well that he was our best chance of getting the WWE Title back to the Authority. And now, because of you, we have to put up with Paul Heyman gloating about Brock Lesnar".

"Well, that's not my problem, you can't blame me if the venomless worm and the corporate sell-out can't get the job done", Dean answered, referring to Randy Orton and Kane.

"Look here, you asshole. I AM YOUR BOSS. And "believe this", if you don't stop getting in the way of the Authority, you will get yours someday and you will get fired. You understand?", Triple H shouted, catching the attention of several others nearby.

"Whatever…", Dean said indifferently as he turned away to leave, "Just so you know, the next time I see Rollins, I'm sending him back to the hospital".

"That's it!", Triple H said, "You're suspended for a week", he said coldly. "Like I give a fuck", Dean shot back walking towards the parking lot.

"Suspension?", Stephanie asked her husband. "Oh, after a week, he's gonna get the worst beating of his pathetic life", Triple H growled, "I'll make him wish he had never crossed the boss".

After the brief confrontation, Dean was seated inside in his car, ready to leave the arena. The night's events flashing in his mind. To him, what happened was different. He was never this angry at Rollins before. He had never had this hate before. He recalled the moment he looked at Rollins who had gotten up slowly to his feet after being hit with Dirty Deeds. He instantly had this enormous hatred for Seth Rollins at that moment. Hatred because of the fact that Rollins pushed him this far, made him powerbomb his former "brother" through two tables. Even though he was just a person out for vengeance, he never knew he would reach that level of animosity for someone. But he knew in his mind that in the end, it did not matter, as long as Seth Rollins felt his pain, he was okay.

"What the hell?", Dean asked himself as his phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean, what's up bro", a voice replied.

"Roman….how're ya doing? Feeling better?", he asked smiling.

"Yeah, although according to the doctor, I may have to wait one month before I can step into the ring again", Roman replied, "Hey, which city are you in right now?"

"Chicago"

"That's great. I'm currently staying at this apartment I rented near the local hospital. Why don't you crash for the night if you don't mind"

"Sure, why not. Heck, I'm suspended for the whole week so I'm pretty much free"

"Seth's corporate daddy suspended you? Well, can't say I didn't see that coming, By the way, what did you do to get suspended?"

"I'll tell you when I arrive. I'll see you later then"

"You too"

Dean then ended the call. At least he had one person he could consider a friend after weeks of being alone. He had almost liked John Cena but that all went away after Cena started interfering in his feud and even leaving him alone during a tag match. He wondered..was it worth it shunning the others? Being a lone fighter? never being the one to make any allies? He quickly dismissed the thought. He was already doing great…though no one really liked him in the locker room, he no longer had to worry about so called friends backstabbing him. If anyone had a problem with him, he would kick their asses. Before long, he reached Roman's apartment.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Hey there Roman…you look better than ever"

"Yeah man, I'm able to some basic exercises now, though the doctor told me not to"

"Fuck doctors. I hate their advices. That's the same reason I escaped when they were trying to take me to the hospital after Rollins curb stomped me through the cinder blocks"

"Well, that's one more thing we agree on"

"It's really funny though"

"What is?"

"Well, just a few months back, I was injured and when I come back, you're injured. It's like the Triple H from above doesn't want us sticking together"

"*laughs* Anyway, you hungry? I've got tons of food in the bedroom"

"I hope you've got some tacos or something"

"I've got 'em all. Oh, one thing, I'm all out of titties"

"Seriously…you're starting the "Titty Master" joke again?"

"It's all over the internet.…and it's hilarious"

"Bah! Fuck social media…I make one joke for Big E and boom! It blows in my face…thanks for nothing, you fucking worthless piece of shit called the internet", Dean said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Tacos…tacos..tacos..Hey Roman, where do you keep them tacos?", he shouted.

"Umm..near the window", Roman answered.

"Found it", Dean said happily as he grabbed three tacos out of the plastic container. "WHAT THE FUCK?!", Dean shouted as he saw a blue orb of light near him which grew larger and larger.

"What wrong?", Roman asked from the other room.

"Some fucking thing's fucking going on" Dean shouted again as the orb began to settle to the ground,

"What is that?!", Roman asked, unnaturally surprised.

The orb then blinded the two wrestlers momentarily before a form could be seen.

"What the fuck is that!?", Dean yelled at the figure laying on the ground which slowly materialized, showing more distinct features by the second.

"Looks like a blue horse or pony or something, though it doesn't look like a normal horse to me, the head is too rounded", Roman said as he slowly moved towards Dean, "It seems like its unconscious"

"When did horses have fucking wings?", Dean asked again, after noticing a pair of wings on the horse's sides.

"A Pegasus? But they're just part of fairy tales, right?" Roman asked back.

Inching slowing, Dean began lightly poking the side of the Pegasus with a spoon. "Well, it ain't some fancy robot, that's for sure", he deduced after feeling some flesh beneath the blue fur, "And its mane and tail", he said examining it, "Rainbow coloured? Is this some crazy government shit experiment or something?".

"That is peculiar", Roman said before noticing a slight movement near its eyes, "Did you see that!?" he added turning to Dean.

"It's alive…", Dean said before the Pegasus got up slowly, its movements visibly groggy while making a sound like, "Twi…Twi"

"That's a straight noise it's making" Roman said.

Suddenly the Pegasus stood straight and looked at both men wide-eyed.

"Hey, it's awake", Dean said smiling at the Roman.

"Aaahhhh! Who the hay are you! Where am I?", the Pegasus shouted.

"The hell…", Roman exclaimed open-mouthed.

"….dafuq!", Dean said, equally surprised.

"W…Who are you strange monkeys?! W..Where h..have you taken me? Where are..m..my friends!?" It said looking around frantically with a frightened tone in its voice.

"It…talked", Roman said slowly.

"Well I'll be damned", Dean said in disbelief.

"P..please tell me where I am" It pleaded.

"Umm….Chicago…Illinois", Roman said out of instinct, though he had a hint that this creature was surely not from around these parts. Not from this world he thought.

"Where's that? I need to go back to Ponyville", It said trying to fly, but failing due to an injury in its left wing, "Owww"

"Hey, take it easy. I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dean quickly said as it saw the Pegasus trying to fly again. Somehow, that made both him and Roman get their emotions back to normal.

"Who are you?", It asked again.

"I'm Roman and this is Ambrose" Roman answered pointing to himself and Dean, "And we are humans, not monkeys". Inside, Roman was trying to decide whether this was a dream or not.

"Rome Mane and Amber Rose?" it said, "Those are funny names" it said with a smile which made both men smile back.

"Well, what's your name, little rainbow haired winged pony horse dude?", Dean asked.

"I'm not a "dude", I'm a girl and my name is Rainbow Dash", the Pegasus answered proudly. The answer made both wrestler look at each other for a moment.

"How did you get here?", Roman inquired, trying to act as serious as possible.

"Well, I was hit by a bolt from Trixie's horn and the next thing I know, I'm staring at two strange smelling monkeys", Rainbow Dash replied.

"Lemme guess, this Trixie…she's a unicorn?", Dean asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Dude, are we high?", he turned to Roman "Like high as fuck?".

"No, I'm clear as a whistle", Roman said, though he wasn't exactly sure of the answer.

"Excuse me" Rainbow Dash said, grabbing the attention of both men, "Can you help me reach Ponyville? I want to get home quickly".

"Sorry, Dash", Roman anwered, "But I think where you're at now is a totally different place and we have absolutely no idea where this Ponyville is". Rainbow Dash's spirit dropped instantly. Whatever Trixie did, it had managed to not only knock her out, injure her wing but also displaced her in a totally different place.

"So, what is this….Ponyville like? A village of some sorts inhabited by ponies, unicorns and other strange assortments of magical creatures", Dean asked.

"How did you know?", Raindow Dash asked, puzzled.

"I guessed", Dean said, shrugging.

Rainbow Dash then began to process the situation. She knew for sure she wasn't anywhere Equestria. However, she had a reason to be even just a bit happy. The two huge and imposing creatures, "humans" as they called themselves, were not hostile towards her. On the contrary, they seemed concerned for her. However, despite the fact that her instincts were telling her not to trust them, she knew that if there was a way to get back home, these "humans" may have an answer to that question.

Suddenly, Dean's phone rang which startled Rainbow Dash. "H..his l..leg", she stammered, "It's g..going to explode!". "Relax, it's just a phone", he said coolly, taking out his phone, "We use it to communicate with others even from long distances". "Oh…", Rainbow Dash blushed, embarrassed at what she just said, "In Equestria, we use letters". "You can write!?", Roman asked, staring at Rainbow Dash's stubby digitless legs.

"We use magic", she replied. "Magic?", Roman said without a hint of surprise. If this was just another conversation with another human, he would have dismissed them as having a loose nut. But this. This was a whole different level of shit.

"Can you please quiet down?", Dean asked, "I'm trying to answer my phone". "Sorry", Rainbow Dash said. "Who is it?", Roman asked.

"Huh!?", Dean replied as he looked at the name, "It's Joey (Mercury)".

"It must be urgent", Roman said, knowing that despite Joey was now one of Triple H's corporate stooges, he was someone they could still trust. He was, as they called him, the unofficial fourth member of the Shield who had guided them for months, thus he earned the trio's respect.

"What's up, Joey?", Dean answered.

"What's up?! I'll tell you what's up", Joey said angrily, "Seth was admitted to the hospital…"

"I knew that", Dean smirked.

"Of course you do", Joey said, annoyed, "And now he's missing"

"Missing?", Dean said, surprised at the reply, "So you're blaming me?"

"Everyone is blaming you. Who else would go to their rival's cabin and kidnap them WHILE THEY'RE FUCKING HURT!"

"Just wait a minute.."

"..Oh no…I knew you were a lunatic but God! why did you have to this!"

"I didn't do nothing"

"I know you're in Roman's apartment right next to the hospital Seth was in. You're the only suspect. I suggest you explain yourself to the Authority sooner or later"

"Hey, Joey, wait...", Dean tried to explain himself but Joey had already hung up, "Damn that Rollins", he said angrily.

"What did Joey say?", Roman asked.

"He and everyone else thinks that just because Rollins was sent to the hospital next door, I kidnapped him", he said with a seriousness.

"He's missing!?", Roman said in disbelief.

"Who's missing, Rome Mane?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Err….someone we know", Roman replied not wanting to tell the blue Pegasus that Rollins betrayed both him and Dean, "So that's why you got suspended"

"Suspension, Shmuspension. He must've plotted all of this, so his corporate daddy can find all the more reasons to fire me", Dean shouted, scaring Raindow Dash.

"Corporate Daddy?"

"Triple H, our boss"

"Triple Itch?"

Roman laughed a bit before turning his attention to Dean, "I watched Raw. I saw him go through the table. He can't possibly go anywhere alone with that injury to his back"

"What if he faked it?"

"Dean!"

"Okay, I'm just kidding", Dean said in his usual cool voice, "Speaking of injuries, lemme see that wing", he turned to Rainbow Dash.

"It's not a big deal, Amber Rose, it only hurts when I try to flap it", Rainbow Dash said. She tried her best to appear tough.

"Roman, you got some bandages?"

"There's a first aid kit near the fridge"

Dean quickly scurried towards the kitchen. And stayed there for a while.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Just wait and see", Roman replied before a huge crash. "Freakin' boxes!", Dean shouted as he returned, covered with bandages. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but giggle a bit when she saw the clumsy human appear.

"What?", Dean asked, "Aren't these bandages?", he said coolly.

A few moments later, Dean had completely covered the small pegasus' left wing. "There, it should heal in a few days", he said. "Thank you so much", Rainbow Dash said and hugged him.

"Whoa", Dean smiled at the sudden gesture.

"When did you become a vet?", Roman asked smiling at the strange scene before him.

"Shut it", Dean quickly replied before his phone vibrated again, "A message from Joey", he said as he checked his phone, "Rollins is still missing", he said as he shoved the phone back into his pockets.

"I'm actually starting to wonder where the hell he is right now", Roman said.

Meanwhile, at the same moment in Equestria, at the Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was frantically searching for Rainbow Dash, who had gone missing 30 minutes earlier after being hit by Trixie's bolt. "Dashie! Rainbow Dash!", she shouted but no reply was heard.

Frightened at the thought of losing a friend forever, she began to wander further away from the others. She quickly snapped back to reality as she saw a white pony moving about erratically in the distance. "Hello? Anypony there?", she shouted.

"Shit….damn….back…..grrr…dammit….stupid hooves", were the only words she could make out from the pony's grumbling. She moved closer.

"Who the hell are you?", the pony said standing straight, but barely managing to, according to Applejack. She was now able to see the pony clearly. It was a white pegasus with a black mane and tail, each having a blonde part. It also had black hooves and a cutie mark which resembled a bird.

"I said..who the hell are you? And where the heck am I?", the Pegasus asked, irritated at not being answered the first time.

"Umm..I'm Applejack and yer in our farm", she said. "Where?", he asked sternly. "In Ponyville, of course".

Something seemed to have struck in the mind of the Pegasus; he turned his back and then sat down to think. Applejack was just standing behind him, waiting for the strange Pegasus to talk to him. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and turned to her. "Ponyville?", he asked.

"Yup", she replied

"I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Yer not, I can assure ya"

The pegasus then suddenly punched (kicked?) himself before regaining his composure slowly. "Yeah…I'm very much awake and this …is very real", he said, visibly in pain.

"Oh no! You're hurt!", she exclaimed clutching him, "It's yer back, isn't it?"

"Sure is"

"I'll help ya reach the barn, ya can rest there", she said, "By the way, what's yer name?"

"Umm…" the Pegasus hesitated for a moment, "Rollins"

"Roar Rinse? that's a strange name", she said helping the injured Pegasus slowly but steadily reach the barn. "ITTTT'SS FUCKING ROLLINS!", Rollins shouted in his mind.

**Lexus : And that's it for the first chapter**

**Rainbow Dash : Rollins in Equestria? Cool!**

**Luke Harper : YEAHHHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash :Weirdness surrounds me**

**Bray Wyatt : We all are, aren't we my brothers and sisters? Hahahaha**

**Lexus : See you all until next time**

**Eric Rowan : Run!**

**Lexus : Seriously?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A plan and a warning**

**Lexus : Hello there! Welcome to chapter two of this fanfic.**

**Rainbow Dash : Is it about Rollins**

**Bray Wyatt : It appears to be about the man who had sold his soul to the devil so you are right heheh**

**Luke Harper : YEAHHHHHHHHHH**

**Rainbow Dash : What's up with Luke and the "YEAHHHHHH"?**

**Lexus : Chromosomal aberration affecting mental health**

**Rainbow Dash : What?**

**Lexus : Just give the disclaimer**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Eric Rowan : Run!**

**Lexus : Is this guy serious?**

Rollins could barely believe his eyes. It had been one heck of a few hours. First he was powerbombed through two tables on to the steel steps. Second he was rushed to the hospital which rarely happens. And third, now he's in a strange place where he's a white pegasus and everyone else are some magical creatures of some sort. Worst of all…they can talk.

For the first few minutes after he had reached his cabin, he was feeling a bit light-headed. He heard the faint voice of his doctor who was talking outside before he passed out, only to wake up as a pegasus. A FUCKING PEGASUS.

And now here he was, being carried to a barn in a place called Ponyville. He examined the surroundings and saw it no different than what a normal farm would look like back home. The only thing that was different (and what a big difference it was) was the two ponies that were beside him, one little pony standing behind the other which was carefully looking at his back. "Don't ya move too much, ya understand?", the bigger pony said as she saw Rollins trying to move.

"Is..is it too…bad?", he asked fearing that this new body might not be strong enough to deal with his injury.

"Nah..it seems okay from the outside", Applejack said. "IT'S FUCKING SPINE THAT HURTS!" Seth screamed internally.

"Mr Roar Rinse?", Applebloom said, "Does that cutie mark mean that you're a great flyer?"

"What?", Seth asked, before checking the bird tattoo on his side, "Damn as hell, I am. Why I am the best in the world! Ha ha"

"Really cool!", Applebloom exclaimed, "Could ya show me?"

"Now now, Applebloom", Applejack said before Seth could answer, "Roar Rinse is hurt, so ya shouldn't bother him, okay?"

"Okay"

"Should we get ya to a doctor?", Applejack suggested.

"Nope", Seth said, in a Dean Ambrose-esque style, "I'm staying put"

"Suit yourself", Applejack said as she turned to leave, "Do ya want anythin' to eat?"

"Do you have some cold beer and some cheese cake?", Seth quickly replied.

"Err…no, we have apple pie though"

"That'll do"

As the two ponies left, Seth thought about his situation and compared it to the real world. In the real world, he was hated upon by so many people for destroying the Shield, he had even received death threats. But here, he had a clean sheet. To the people..er..ponies here, he was just an injured pony with no real threat. Not even a bad word on him. He contemplated staying but quickly realized he had a job to do. He was to become the WWE Champion. With this sudden rejuvenation, he imagined himself on the top rope at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. The roaring sound of 80,000 plus fans in attendance, all chanting "Rollins!Rollins" as he curbstomped Brock Lesnar's head from the top turnbuckle. However, reality snapped right back in as he realized he had stepped on his own tail. "Fuck…oww" he screamed, clutching his new furry appendage. But before long, he was back to his old almost maniacal self. "Dean…Dean…Dean", he said to himself, "When I get my hands on you, you are so gonna fucking die", he said, remembering the times when he was almost able to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, only to be foiled by Dean Ambrose.

"Ah, sorry if I was a bit late", Applejack's said putting the pie next to Rollins, "Enjoy". "Ya know, Applejuice…..", Rollins said after he quickly finished the pie, much to Applejack's surprise. "Applejack", she corrected him.

"Whatever, ya know, I really like it here", he said grinning. "Thanks, we do whatever we can to please our guests", she said proudly.

"Anyway, my back's feeling better", he lied a bit, "I'm gonna stroll around a bit (and see how strong you ponies are)"

"Okay, I have some urgent matters to attend to myself so I'll see ya later", she said and left.

"Lets test these wings, shall we?", he thought and flew straight up, faster than he had expected, "These are awesome!", he shouted catching the attention of two pegasi. "Rookies" one of them said.

Quickly mastering his new wings, Rollins decided he should roam around, see if there might be threats for when he carries out his new plan. After all, an architect needs to be forward thinking. He then saw some ponies standing before a cyan unicorn. He quickly and rightly assumed that there was some altercation between them. He contemplated disrupting the fight but instead he decided to take a more formal approach. After quietly gliding behind the ponies who were surrounding the unicorn, he noticed that one of them was Applejack.

"Applejack?" he asked, "What's wrong? You got a problem?".

"Indeed, Roar Rinse", she replied angrily before turning to the unicorn, "This wicked witch caused our friend to be teleported to another place and she claims she can't bring her back".

"But it is true!", the unicorn said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie knows it was an accident"

"That is garbage!", a purple unicorn shouted, power building on her horn, "Tell the truth or else".

"Trixie really doesn't know", the unicorn replied, frightened.

"Lemme handle this" Seth offered.

"Whatever ya do, don't let her go until you're sure she's telling the truth", Applejack suggested.

Suddenly, Seth bolted towards her, grabbing her and flew sky high. With every increase in altitude, Trixie's fear grew, she had no power left to levitate as her powers were mysteriously drained by the same bolt that teleported Rainbow Dash away so she was afraid that Rollins might drop her.

"P..Please don't d..drop me" she pleaded as soon as Seth stopped

"Explain yourself" Seth looked straight into her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Trixie isn't sure either" she said, "Trixie c..casted a bolt a..and she j..just vanished"

"How can you be sure she is still alive?"

"T..Trixie can still f..feel her spirit"

"Where is she?"

"A place where h…harmony among all beings d..doesn't exist"

"Sounds like home", Seth smirked

"W..Wait" she said, using her last few magical powers to see Seth's world, "It is your home"

"What?", Seth said in surprise, slowly floating downwards.

"She must've been teleported near wherever you came from"

"So…" Seth said, his expression changing from that of surprised to angry, "You're the freaking reason I'm stuck in this shit hole" he shouted causing Trixie to tear up.

"T..Trixie is very sorry" she said, crying a bit.

Seth felt a bit of remorse for shouting at her but nonetheless, he now knew that if she could bring him here, she certainly could help him return.

"Fine..I accept your apology" Seth sighed, "Just stop crying"

Trixie quickly wiped her tears before being put on the ground softly. "Now, come on, you still have to explain yourself to the others", Seth said heading towards Applejack and the others, Trixie following a few paces behind. As she stared at the pegasus who was walking in from of him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was, he was definitely not originally from Equestria. Place where disharmony exists all around? It must be hard living there.

"Well?", Seth said looking at Trixie.

"Trixie accidentally sent your friend to Roar Rinse's home"

"Which is where?", the purple unicorn asked

"In another place…far far away from Equestria where disharmony reigns"

The ponies gasped in horror. "Trixie is very very sorry" she added.

"Don't speak", Rollins said as he saw the purple unicorn about to speak, "You all heard it, she's sorry. I've already forgiven her because I know it is really an accident. It was all due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, Trixie is free to go" he said, the cyan unicorn happily going away.

"Why did ye just let her get away?" Applejack asked.

"She needs to recharge her energy so she can send both me and your friend back to our own homes later"

"You mean like recreating the conditions", the purple unicorn said.

"Exactly"

"Umm..could you tell us who you are?", a yellow pegasus asked.

"I'm "Roar Rinse" and I am not from around here", he said with sincerity. A few minutes before he was thinking about overthrowing whoever is the big boss around and ruling these lands but now after knowing he had a way out, he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle" the purple unicorn said

"I'm Rarity" another unicorn said. This one had a feeling of regality according to Seth

"Umm..My name is Fluttershy" the pegasus said

"I'm Pinkie Pie, we should have a party for you" the pink pony bounced around him

"What about your lost friend?" Seth asked

"Her name's Rainbow Dash, she's a pegasus just like you" Applejack replied, "Do ya think she's alright? I mean it is your home right?"

"Absolutely", he exclaimed, though he was not sure whether if the government had gotten hold of her or not. If they found out, it definitely wouldn't be long before they hold their "tests" on her which he doubt anypony would survive.

_Present time, at Roman's apartment_

The two men and the pegasus were just discussing what would happen if someone from their world entered the land of Equestria. "I think they would be turned into ponies", Rainbow Dash said, "I heard it happened to someone named Ric Fire or something a long time ago".

"So, what if Rollins had entered your homeland?" Dean asked

"I heard my friend Twilight read once that if cross-dimensional travel was possible, there must be an exchange between both worlds", Rainbow Dash replied

"That's a possibility", Roman said, "Considering the fact that you and Rollins were near each other at the time of the exchange"

Dean's phone rang again. He checked and saw it was Joey again.

"Dean, we need to meet…in private so we can discuss the Rollins situation", Joey said before hanging up.

"What is it?", Roman asked Dean before he could reply

"Joey told me to meet him in private to discuss the disappearance of Rollins", he answered.

"Where?"

Dean then got a message the next moment. "At some restaurant on the other side of town", he replied.

"You better take her with you"

"What?", both human and pegasus said in unison.

"Will it be d..dangerous?", Rainbow Dash asked, failing to mask the fear in her voice.

"With me around, you've got nothin' to worry 'bout", Dean said, Rainbow Dash giving a sigh of relief.

"Take her so Joey can believe our theory of how Rollins disappeared", Roman said

"Okay", Dean said before leaving with Rainbow Dash.

A minute later, they reached Dean's car. Dean then took a large bag from the trunk and put in the backseat of the car. "What's the matter?", he asked the pegasus when he saw that she had stared open-mouthed at his car, "Oh, you wanna know what this is? Well, this is a car; we use it go from place to place". "What was that bag for?" she asked. "It'll come in handy later", he said.

Dean got in the driver's seat and opened the passenger seat door for Rainbow Dash, who hesitated a bit before getting in. "Oh and by the way, stay still, alright?", Dean ordered, "Or else we'll grab too much unwanted attention".

"Don't you have unicorns or pegasi around here?"

"Nope. You're the only one"

Rainbow Dash felt a bit of pride at that answer. It was the first time she had been sure that she was truly one of a kind. Suddenly, she heard a large roar in front of her which made her jump up, startled. "Relax", Dean said, looking at the scared pegasus, "It's only the car, it won't harm ya".

The car then started moving forward with Rainbow Dash clutching her seat tightly as if fearing something bad might happen. However, after a few seconds, she released her death grip on her seat, calming a bit. She then looked outside and saw a very beautiful sight. Twisting and flashing lights of all colours of the rainbow were on the buildings they passed, some having box shaped images of different things showing on them. She then looked at the side of the roads, there were too many humans to count, each wearing different kind of clothes. She wondered if they were having some special celebration as none of them were naked. "Rarity would make a fortune here" she thought.

While she got lost in the sights, Dean couldn't help but glance at the blue pegasus enjoying the "scenery". For once, she did not seem startled or insecure by her surroundings. She looked calm. "Hey", Dean said, "Look at the front, you'll spook 'em out if you keep looking out of the window". "Oh", she said while looking at Ambrose, "Are your species panicky?"

"Yep, absolutely", he replied, "People are dangerous, panicky people, its best not to do anything that'll make them panic"

"Let's take a shortcut here", he said, driving through a dark alley, only lit by dim street lights.

"Its r..really dark here, isn't it?", she asked, looking around like a monster will jump right at them.

"Who the hell are those guys?", he said to himself when he saw three men standing in their path, effectively blocking the road.

"Are they b..bad?", she said.

"Just stay put and don't move no matter what", he commanded as he left the vehicle.

"Nice little pony doll you got there, Mr Rainbow", a thug wearing a red and yellow striped t-shirt said.

"Thanks, Ronald McDonald", Dean shot back.

"Ronald? I'll have you that know my name is Dick!", the thug shouted,

"Sure, big Dick", Dean smirked, "Just get you and your two kids outta the way and we'll have no problem"

"That's what you want?", Dick asked, "Sorry, but you just got a problem", he said before landing a punch on the side of Dean's head, causing him to back a few steps. Rainbow Dash covered her mouth with her hand in shock but slowly put them back down as she did not want to disobey Dean.

"Ouch", Dean said in a low insincere tone before jumping forward and landing blow after blow to Dick, making him fall flat on his back.

"Get him..off…me", Dick said between blows before the other two guys grabbed Dean and pushed him off their friend.

**Lexus : Did you see what I did at that last sentence? It wasn't intentional lol**

Dean then suddenly rushed towards one of the thugs who had bent down to pull Dick up. The next moment, Dean kneed the thug on his head, instantly knocking him out. The other thug, noticing the situation, quickly put on a pair of brass knuckles and proceeded to punch Dean in the gut . Dean spat out some blood after the brief assault before looking at a very very terrified Rainbow Dash. She had never seen such a merciless beating in her entire life. Dean winked at her and then suddenly, jumped the offending thug from behind, pulled him away from Dick and smashed his head through pane of glass that was nearby. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but gasp and flinch at that. Dick noticed her and tried to walk towards her, but he was soon knocked out after being slammed on the front of the car.

"Think twice before you cross me, McDick", he said before getting back in the car, wiping the a half-dried trail of blood on the side of his mouth, ignoring the shocked pegasus who was sitting next to him.

Dean then started the car and continued driving; silence reigned for a few minutes. "Is there something you wanna say?", he asked, "Look, our world's not sparkling clean, alright? You gotta deal with things like that in that way every now and then. You either step up or get stepped on", he added when he saw that she was speechless.

"B..but the way you attacked then, it was so…so brutal and m..merciless" she said. Dean looked into her eyes and knew that because of what had happened, he was a monster in her eyes. "Sorry you had to see that, at least now you know what I am and what I do"

Before long the duo reached their destination, Dean got out first and opened the door for her. "Get inside this bag" he said.

"For what?"

"There are people inside the restaurant and like I said before, people are panicky and dangerous"

Rainbow Dash slowly inched her way inside the bag, which was surprisingly comfortable. Dean then zipped the bag leaving a small space through which she could see.

"Hey, get over here", Joey signaled to the greaser, "What've you got over there?".

"Nuthin', just some damn evidence to show that whatever happened to Rollins was an accident".

Peeping through the hole, Rainbow Dash was able to make out who this "Joey" was. He was a strange human; he had no fur on him at all and wore what appeared to be a suit.

"Look, I wanted you to come here because I heard the boss tell Kane to give you and Roman a visit tomorrow night"

"Like he'll find any scum named Rollins"

"Can I trust you?"

"Can you?"

"Be serious for a minute! If you didn't kidnap Rollins then who did?"

"Would you believe me if I said Rollins is in another dimension where unicorns and happily ever afters exist and a talking blue pegasus showed up in front of me and Roman in place of him?"

Joey laughed mockingly

"Is everything a joke to you?", Joey asked, angered

"Well, see if this is a joke", Dean answered unzipping the bag, revealing Rainbow Dash who nervously grinned at Joey, "Hi", she said.

Joey stared at her for a few seconds before finally speaking, "This is a robot, isn't it?", he said.

"Touch her, you'll see"

Joey then slowly stroked her wing before placing his hand on her side for three seconds, "This…this is remarkable", he said, "A real, live pegasus that can talk. We should probably bring it back to Vince"

"Joey, we can't do that, we need her to get Seth back"

"Yes, sir. The same exchange must be made if some sort of accidental cross-dimensional exchange is made", she said.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that", Joey finally gave in, "I'll leave then, remember, Kane's coming tomorrow, be ready"

"Wait, what are you gonna tell them?"

"I'll just think of an excuse, just get Rollins back ASAP"

"Sure"

The bald man then left the duo quietly. "Who is this Kane Joey spoke of?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't worry, he can't beat me"

"Does anyone here know magic?"

"Not that I know of. Wait, maybe the Wyatts may know. We'll question them tomorrow. Lets head back now, it's almost 1 am"

"Okay"

**Lexus : Fin**

**Rainbow Dash : What?**

**Bray Wyatt : The author means to say the chapter is done, my little sister**

**Rainbow Dash : I am not your sister, do you understand?**

**Luke Harper : YEAHHHHH!**

**Lexus : Next chapter will feature you misfits**

**Eric Rowan : Run!**

**Lexus : For some odd reason, that was an appropriate gesture, Eric**

**Eric Rowan : What?**

**Lexus : Never Mind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Deception and Ambush**

**Lexus : Welcome back to Chapter 3 of "A Lunatic and a Pony" which is titled "Deception and Ambush"**

**Rainbow Dash : Whoa, which one will Dean be a part of?**

**Bray Wyatt : Maybe it's a trick heheh, maybe it is both**

**Luke Harper : YEAHHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : **_**I'm surrounded by this weird weird weird bunch of weirdos**_

**Lexus : Disclaimer please (even if no one actually reads 'em)**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Bray Wyatt : We're here**

**Eric Rowan : Run!**

**Lexus : Damn…..**

Rainbow Dash was slowly gliding above Ponyville, when she saw her friends, she quickly flew down towards them. "Hey Dashie", Applejack said, "Did ya overslept again?". "Guys", she said, her eyes tearing up, "I had this terrible nightmare where I was in another place all alone, filled with violence and stuff", she cried a bit. "There there", Twilight Sparkle patted her, "It's all over now, we're here, aren't we?". "I missed you guys", she said.

A loud beeping noise then echoed all around her. The next moment she found herself drifting away from her friends, she tried to scream, but no one heard her.

Dean was slightly awakened by Roman's alarm clock and a muttering near him which he assumed came from Rainbow Dash. He looked at her as she slowly awakened. Tears were in her eyes. "What's the matter?", Dean asked, concerned, "Nightmare?"

"You could say that", she said in a low voice. Despite the dream being beautiful, she felt it only hurt her more and increased her longing for her home.

"What did you dream about?"

"It's nothing"

"Come on…you can't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes"

"I was back with my friends and I was telling them how much I missed them"

"Oh…..that would hurt a lot, won't it? Yeah, I had dreams like that when I was a kid, almost ruined my entire psyche"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was brought up in a rough environment. Never really had any true friends till I met Roman. Back in the day, I used to dream about being this popular kid with all the friends I never had, only to see it disappear the next morning"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"So, you two are finally up", a booming voice said

"Come on, Roman, it's only 7", Dean said while throwing a pillow towards Roman.

"Only 7?" Roman said catching the pillow, "I've already prepared breakfast and had my morning walk"

"Does that mean we can eat right now?", Dean asked

"If that's what you two want, I've already finished mine"

"Well, no use in wasting time not eatin' anything", Dean said as he and Rainbow Dash began eating the breakfast on the table. Both finished their breakfast in a short while.

"Thanks for the delicious breakfast", Rainbow Dash commented, making Roman smile.

"Yep, good job" Dean said, getting up, "Come on, let's not waste anymore time, we need to head over to the arena"

"For what?", Roman asked

"We're going to ask someone named Watt about my way home", Rainbow Dash replied to the shock of Roman.

"Bray?", Roman said turning to Dean, "Do you have any idea what he might do? Did you forget he took us out more than once?"

"I know, I know" Dean said, "It's suicide but that crazy guy might have some answers"

"Fine, just don't let anything happen to her. We need her to get Seth back"

"Funny. that's exactly what I said to Joey last night"

With that, man and pony headed out of the apartment towards Dean's car. After starting the car, the duo headed out towards the arena which wasn't far from Roman's apartment. Looking around, Rainbow Dash was a bit disappointed at the bland sight she saw as compared to the previous night's spectacle.

"Why didn't you tell Rome Mane about Kane?", she asked

"We'll be back in time to tell him that. Besides Joey said Kane will visit us tonight"

After a few minutes, they reached the parking lot of the arena.

"Whoa, this place is huge!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed looking out of the car window.

"You should get in the bag again, there're some guys near the entrance", he said as he saw a dozen or so people talking to each other, "And you know what people are"

"Yep, panicky and dangerous", she said smiling

"Good girl!"

Dean then parked the car and reach for the black bag he had used to conceal Rainbow Dash the previous night. Rainbow Dash then went inside the bag and Dean carried her into the arena. After a few turns, they reached a very dark hallway, surrounded by metal fencing on both sides. "I don't feel good about this" Rainbow Dash said.

"That means we're heading in the right direction"

After a minute of walking through the deserted hallway, they saw a wooden rocking chair illuminated by a light bulb with an oil lantern on it.

"They should be here", Dean said, wondering where the Wyatts were.

Suddenly, a huge figure spun towards Dean, hitting him with a powerful clothesline which made him fall on his back, his vision impaired and thought disoriented. "Amber Rose!", Rainbow Dash screamed out of shock. "Lights out", a voice said before Dean lost consciousness.

Dean slowly got his vision back. He felt like he had been curbstomped through cinder blocks again. His arms were heavy and couldn't move, some kind of force preventing any movement. He looked upwards and saw the blinding sun unceremoniously greeting him. He was outdoors. But where? The last thing he remembered was a whack right on his head. He was also standing upright almost forcefully. "Amber Rose!" a voice echoed hollowly in his head which after a few seconds became clearer. "Rainbow Dash!?", he asked after recognizing the owner of the voice.

"Are you o..okay?", he heard her ask.

"I'm fine", he smirked, "Where are we?"

"You're on my turf, soldier", a familiar voice replied

"Bray Wyatt" he said, still not getting his senses back to normal

"We heard you were looking for us. So I figured it was best to find you first"

The lunatic fringe then looked around him. He was completely surrounded by people wearing sheep masks, strangely, not a sound coming from any single one of them. He also realized he was tied up to a tree, at his hands, ankles and neck. "This…this is one fascinating creature", Bray Wyatt hollered, grabbing his attention. He saw Rainbow Dash on Wyatt's laps who was sitting on a rocking chair with Luke Harper and Eric Rowan behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt her", Dean warned him

"Hurt her? Her? No no no", Bray Wyatt said smiling, and proceeded to run his finger along Rainbow Dash's mane, making her shudder with fear, "You should worry about yourself".

"Come on! Let's see what you've got, ya brainwashed freaks!", Dean shouted at the sheep people

"Brainwashed?", Bray Wyatt asked, "Oh no..you're very much mistaken, my brother. These..these are my children!"

"Obey! Obey! Obey!", the sheep people repeated as if on cue.

"Fuckin' hillbillies", Dean muttered.

"Before your friend over there gets destroyed", Bray turned to Rainbow Dash, "Do you mind telling me what you are, little pony?"

"I..I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm a pegasus", she replied, "I..I'm from Equestria".

"Equestria", Bray said, "The place where another soldier currently resides"

"Seth!?", Dean said, "So we were right", he added before looking Bray Wyatt straight in the eye, "Look, "Eater of Worlds", what can we do to make you give us answers and leave us alone?".

"Hmm..that is an interesting question", Bray said, stroking his beard, "Best me in a fight and I may give you what you desire"

"As you wish", Dean said, determined to do anything to leave this hell on earth

Bray then signaled Luke and Eric to release Dean, both holding knives which made Rainbow Dash squirm. To her relief, the two giant humans cut Dean loose without doing any further harm.

"Shall we start?", Dean asked sporting a grin.

Bray Wyatt answered by taking off his hat and his trademark Hawaiian shirt. "Let us hope your friend can put up with me", Bray said point blank to Rainbow Dash before putting her down gently between Luke and Eric. "How much weirder can things get?", she asked herself.

Ambrose threw the first shot, jumping forward and landing a dropkick on Bray's chest, taking him down. Wyatt responded by grabbing Dean by his throat in mid-air and slammed him to the grass below. "That has got to hurt", Rainbow Dash said. "YEAHHHH!", Luke followed. Bray then landed a punch straight to Dean while he was grounded before pulling him up and suplexing him. "Get up!" Bray shouted to the groggy man who was trying his best to stand up. Without warning, Bray launched his body sideways towards Dean, hitting him right in the gut. "Right in the gut", Rainbow Dash commented.

"You picked a beautiful place to die on!", Bray said while laughing like the madman he was. The sheep people began singing "He's got the whole world in his hands" as Bray laid down on the grass. Suddenly, Bray did a crab walk which freaked out Rainbow Dash…a lot. "W..What the hay is that thing?", she exclaimed. "Our savior", Eric answered her. Bray then stood up and grabbed Dean's body and held him in position for Sister Abigail's Kiss. "THIS IS THE END!", he screamed. "Uh-oh", Rainbow Dash said.

The next second, Dean instantly spun around to Bray's back and grabbed his head and slammed him with Dirty Deeds, the force so powerful that Bray's head got buried a few inches into the ground. "Alright, way to go, Amber Rose!", Rainbow Dash cheered him on to which Dean gave her a thumbs up. "There…lies your father", he said to the sheep people who had fallen silent at the sight of their leader being defeated.

"Hahahaha", Bray laughed loud before standing up, "Remember soldier, you're on my turf, my domain. Here I am invincible".

"Bring it", Dean said, putting up a fighting stance.

Bray was almost ready to strike again but stopped when he saw that his rocking chair began rocking on its own. Everyone including Dean stared at it.

"What? I'm not doing anything", the blue pegasus sitting on the chair said.

"Sister Abigail wishes us to stop", Bray said lowering his head, "Fine, you will get your desires fulfilled now, my brother", he added before picking his hat up, placing it on his head and walking towards an old cottage.

"Follow", Luke ordered the duo.

"Let's go", Dean said, relieved that he didn't have to fight Wyatt again.

"That's a very creepy guy", Rainbow Dash pointed at Bray.

Before long, Bray, Luke, Eric, Rainbow Dash and Dean entered the cottage. Inside it was a table with an oil lantern on it.

"You seek magic? Don't you?", Bray asked.

"Yea…how did you know?", Dean asked back

"Around here, nothing escapes my sight, no word flees my ears and no thoughts remain unheard", he replied

"We want it to so I can get back to Equestria", Rainbow Dash said

"Find the one known as "The Last Outlaw". Only he can repeat whatever event brought you here and sent the other soldier to Equestria"

"Oh shit"

"What's the matter, Amber Rose?"

"Nothing"

Bray then got up and exited the house, leaving the two alone with Luke and Eric. "Take this door, keep walking and don't look back, or else our brothers and sisters will get you", Luke said. "RUN!" Eric exclaimed.

Following Luke's instructions, Dean grabbed Rainbow Dash and quickly ran through the door which lead to a tunnel. After a few minutes, Dean reached another door and opened it, which lead to a ladder below a manhole. Dean then pushed the manhole down and entered the surface and realized they had surfaced near the arena.

"Right back where we started"

"Why did you looked scared when Bray said "The Last Outlaw"?"

Dean ignored her and took out his phone and called Roman.

"I assume you finished your business with Bray?" Roman asked

"Yeah, he told us that someone could help us"

"Who?"

"The Undertaker"

"Wait? Are you serious? He'll kill you before you can even say anything"

"I know…I may have pissed him off the last time we met but I'm sure we'll get what we want from him"

"Just be careful and don't let her out of your sight. I'll call you later"

"Was that Rome Mane?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep, had to tell him about the Undertaker"

"Who's he?"

"I'll tell you on the way, right now, we have to get to Death Valley"

Man and pegasus quickly got into the car and sped away, Dean thinking what awaited them at Death Valley. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be as smooth ride.

_Back at Equestria_

"…and not only did he dumped a bucket of ice water on me, he stole my briefcase and sprayed slime all over me. He always tries to humiliate me as much as possible", Seth told the five ponies and dragon who were hearing him out. He had spent the day planning for the future all by himself before he was invited by Applejack to join her and the gang.

"Gosh! How could someone be so heartless", Rarity exclaimed

"If he came here, I would personally see to it that he pays for his crimes" Twilight said, her horn glowing a bit

"I can't believe he would do ya so much harm", Applejack added.

"It's because he was jealous of me, that's how I figured. He just couldn't let go of the past", Seth said grinning, he was enjoying every moment scandalizing Dean before these ponies.

"He should've learnt to let bygones be bygones", Spike the dragon said.

"What if Rainbow Dash meets him? What would happen to her?", Fluttershy asked

"He'll do horrible things like the horrible person he is", Seth said, pretending to looked concern, "Great job, Seth. You've managed to deceive them into thinking you're a person you are not", he thought.

"So, let me get this straight, you let Trixie go so she could regenerate her magical powers which she will use to open a portal to get Rainbow Dash back home?", Twilight inquired

"Absolutely, it's to get your friend back", he replied knowing very well that he only intends to use her power to get only him home whilst gaining the cyan unicorns power when he gets back which he will use for his own desires.

"What if Trixie doesn't comply?", Rarity asked

"I'll hunt her down and deal with her until she agrees to do what I say", Seth replied, this time honestly

"Don't worry about us if ya have to use force, as long as it is to get Rainbow Dash back home, we won't interfere", Applejack assured him.

"Then when Dashie comes back home, we'll have a party!", Pinkie Pie said happily

"Right!", Seth said, faking enthusiasm.

"So, where will you be staying for the night, darling?", Rarity asked

"I'll be staying at Applejack's barn", he replied

"One question: Why are you always floating? Can't you touch the ground?", Twilight asked when she realize he hadn't touched the ground ever since he arrived with Applejack.

"No, my back freaking hurts a lot whenever I touch the ground", he confessed

"Let me guess, this…Amber Rose guy caused your back to hurt"

"Yep, he sure did"

Suddenly, Spike burped out a letter which startled Rollins.

"What the heck!?", Seth exclaimed

"Sorry, that's how I receive letters from princess Celestia", Spike said, handing the letter to Twilight

"What does it say?", Applejack asked

"Looks like the princess wants to meet you, Roar Rinse", Twilight said smiling

"Wait, I'm meeting the ruler of this land?"

"Yes"

"That's awesome! When?"

"Tonight"

"I bet she wants to ask you about your world", Rarity said

"And I want to ask her about this world, so I believe we'll have a lot to talk about"

"Well, if there's nothing more to do, I'll get back to my shop" Rarity said, Pinkie Pie following her, "Goodbye!", she waved at the others

"I…I have to feed the animals, I have to leave", Fluttershy said leaving the others

"Come on, Spike, I need to do more research on cross-dimensional travel"

"Let's go then. See you later"

"Should we be going as well?", Applejack asked

"Yeah, I wanna lay down for a bit…..again", Seth said as he floated behind the earth pony, "Princess Celestia…get ready….a new challenger for the throne and especially, your fucking power is coming", Seth thought as he grinned mischievously.

**Lexus : Chapter 3 is done**

**Rainbow Dash : This is shorter than the previous two**

**Lexus : Sorry if I may have disappointed you**

**Luke : YEAHHHHH!**

**Bray : You've done well, my brother, in your portrayal of me and my two sons**

**Lexus : Err…thanks**

**Rainbow Dash : Me too!**

**Eric : Use your organized mass of tissues for the purpose of sudden movement in a direction opposite to that of the offending force that is coming**

**Lexus : What?**

**Eric : I mean ….Run!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A phenom and a princess**

**Lexus : Hello there, beloved readers, welcome to the Fourth Chapter of this fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : How come you always get to welcome the readers?**

**Bray : It is because he is the one who has complete authority over this story heheh**

**Luke : YEAHHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : YEAHHHHH! too**

**Lexus : The freaking disclaimer please**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Lexus : Proceed**

**Eric : Run!**

After eating a whole apple pie all by himself, the crown jewel of the Authority, with a map in his hand…hooves made his way slowly towards Canterlot, which, according to Applejack, was where the ruler of this land resides. Before long, Seth finally reached the city and saw a giant castle. He mindlessly floated towards it and reached the entrance, only to be stopped by two armoured pegasi. "State your business", one of them demanded

"I've received a summons from princess Celestia", he said.

"Please wait a moment", the other pegasus said as he went inside the castle, re-emerging a few seconds later, "You may enter", he said

Entering the castle, Seth couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful interiors of the castle which were professionally decorated. The tinted glasses depicting various historic events grabbed his attention. His hunch was right. The princess was certainly a powerful ruler and had a ton of magic at her disposal. "All the more magic for me", Seth thought, remembering his plan. He slowly made his way towards the main hallway where he saw a black unicorn/pegasus hybrid with a blue mane having a crescent moon on her flank standing in his way. "Thou must be Roar Rinse. My sister was expecting thee", she said

"And you are?"

"I am Princess Luna. I am the one who raises the moon at night"

"Raise the moon? Wow, you must have some pretty powerful magic", Seth said, a hunger for magic slowly growing inside him

"Well, I do not like to boast about my powers"

"So, where is Princess Celestia?"

"In the garden. She likes to enjoy the tranquility of the place every once in a while"

"Thanks, fair princess", he said, bowing like a gentlecolt before heading towards the garden.

"Hmm…It is hard to believe that he is from another world. The way he acts, one might not even recognize him as an outsider", she said to herself

Seth then entered the garden and soon found a white unicorn/pegasus hybrid with a flowing mane of different colours with a sun on her flank staring at a strange dragon-like statue.

"Excuse me?", Seth said, gaining Celestia's attention, "I heard you wanted to see me"

"Yes, Mr. Roar Rinse", Celestia said turning around, "Welcome to Canterlot, I summoned you here because I wanted to ask you some questions about your world, would you mind answering them?"

"Sure, ask away"

"If a pony entered your world, would it survive?"

"That depends on who he/she tags with. It's the biggest factor in survival"

"Then, Rainbow Dash, will she..?"

"If Twilight's theory is correct, she should be okay, because the people in the place she would've teleported to would not harm her"

"That is good to know. This world of yours, do ponies exist?"

" …but they look and behave nothing like you guys. They're just mindless creatures"

"Mindless creatures?"

"Yeah, and when they grow larger, we use them as a mode of transportation"

"Ride of ponies?! ….well, I can't say I'm surprised considering what you say about them being mindless creatures"

"Who's that? Some dragon or something", Seth asked pointing the strange statue

"This is Discord, the bringer of disharmony and chaos. He once terrorized us but now, thanks to Twilight and her friends, he has been trapped like this ever since"

"Wait! You keep your freakin' enemy in your garden!?"

"Well, I needed to keep him out of reach of any conflicts so this garden was the safest place for it to be. Also he's one of the reasons we need to get Rainbow Dash back as soon as possible. Without her, we cannot cast the spell required to trap him again if he happens to escape"

"That explains that. Anyway, you and your sister, what are you? You guys have both the horns and wings of a unicorn and pegasus "

"We're alicorns, we're much stronger than regular ponies, pegasi and unicorns"

"So, you have ….err….greater magical powers than unicorns"

"You are correct"

"Okay…so do you have any more questions"

"There is one…."

"If not, I bid you farewell, fair and noble princess, my back's killing me and need to lay down…again", Seth cut her off, feigning pain.

"Ohh….Meet me again tomorrow then", she said to the white pegasus

"Sure thing", Rollins said, "Jackpot!", he shouted, confusing Celestia a bit.

Slowly flying back to the barn, Seth was very happy that he had met the princesses. He may not need Trixie after all. If he could get a hold of either Celestia's or Luna's powers, he would be unstoppable and he could also keep Trixie at his call for a fail-safe if anything went wrong.

"You're a damn son of a bitch", Rollins said to himself, pleased at his plan, "Tomorrow, research time!"

_A few minutes later_

"Oh, back so soon?", Applejack said as she entered the barn, "So, what did Princess Celestia talk to ya about?"

"Your friend and my world" he answered, "I told her not to worry about your friend because I know that she's in good hands"

"Well, that's a relief", Applejack said smiling, "Good night"

"You too", he said as the earth pony left, "Elements of Harmony…turn a dragon into stone….I like it!", he exclaimed before quieting down, "Now I sound like Ambrose"

_Meanwhile, back at Triple H's personal airstrip_

"Tell me again why we're sneaking around?", Rainbow Dash asked the man who was carrying her

"We need to get to Triple H's private jet so we can use it to reach Death Valley faster", Dean replied before quickly dashing forward, barely avoiding being noticed by a flight attendant.

"Doesn't this mean we're stealing Triple Itch's jet?", she asked, concerned.

"Nope, we're just borrowin' it", he said as he reached the side of the jet.

"Whoa, this is a jet!? It's bucking cool!", she said wide eyed as she saw the black jet.

"Good. There's no one inside", Dean said as he entered the jet, "Wow, being Vince's doofus son-in-law really has its perks"

"Who's Vince?"

"The owner of the WWE. The guy who runs everything"

"Do you know how to fly?", she asked

"Yep….I played a video game once so real life won't be too hard", he answered, putting on headphones and making all the vital checkings before turning it on.

"Sir…we have a situation", a flight attendant said

"What's the matter?", Triple H asked

"It's your jet, it has been hijacked"

"Nothing to worry about, it's probably just Vince pulling a prank or something", he said coolly, leaving the flight attendant puzzled

"And lift-off!", Dean said as the jet left the ground

"Strange"

"What is?"

"No one seems to bother that we're borrowing Triple Itch's jet"

"They probably thought we were Vince, pulling another prank on Triple H"

"Oh….look out!", Rainbow Dash screamed as she saw a flock of birds in front of them.

"Shit!", Dean said as he narrowly avoided collision by flying downwards.

"Amber Rose, we're still descending!"

"Come on, come on, come on!", Dean said, trying to pull the jet upwards, succeeding at the last second, "That was a close one"

"You're a lousy flyer"

"Hey, cut me some slack. It's only my first time"

"Sorry, couldn't help that. I'm a pegasus after all", she said laughing

"Your friends will certainly miss you very much", Dean suddenly said

"Huh?"

"That competitive attitude….that love for fun…always looking for a laugh and always getting it…anyone who knew you would miss you"

"Does that mean you'll miss me too if I got back home?"

The question startled Dean a bit, almost making him lose control of the jet. Missed her? The only thing he ever missed was his SWAT uniform and it wasn't even a living thing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah! I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too", Rainbow Dash said as she gave him a hug

"Okay okay…huggie wuggie time's over, we still have a long way to go before we reach Death Valley so no more distractions, alright?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. She thought about Ambrose being startled at her question. Was he really that shunned away from others that he did not have any friends to even miss when they were away? Was it the reason why he always acted so cold and merciless when he got into fights? She then made a promise to make him a true friend no matter what.

"We're flying too slowly", she said

"I know, I know", Dean shouted before suddenly increasing the jet's speed to four times the current speed. Both man and pegasus were thrown back by the sudden burst in speed.

"We're….flying….too…..fast". Rainbow Dash said

"I know…I know", Dean shouted before adjusting the speed, "We'll get to Death Valley in about at least 50 minutes or so", he added

After flying for an hour, the jet finally reached Eastern California. "Finally, California", Dean exclaimed

"So, where's this….Death Valley?", Rainbow Dash asked, shuddering at the name.

"In the Mojave Desert", Dean answered, "It's a pretty darn dry place"

After another 15 minutes, they soon reached Death Valley.

"Hold on", Dean warned Rainbow Dash, "This might get bumpy", he said before landing the jet with unintentional force which caused him to bounce up and hit a bunch of buttons above him, creating a short circuit.

"Are you okay?", Rainbow Dash asked him

"Yeah", Dean replied, clutching his head before noticing the short circuit, "Shit! Time to move", he said, grabbing her and jumping out of the jet.

"What's wrong?", she asked after Dean put her down, some metres away from the jet.

Suddenly, the jet exploded, its parts flying all around, fortunately missing its two passengers. "That", he answered

"You're a lousy lander", she remarked

Dean chuckled a bit before seeing an old wooden house on a hill.

"Come on, let's check that out", he said, grabbing her again and heading towards the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this", she said as they reached the doorstep of the house.

"A coat?", Dean asked himself as he saw a black coat which was hanged near the door, "Who the hell wears a freaking coat in the middle of Death Valley?"

"Maybe, we can asked that guy!", Rainbow Dash suggested smiling as she saw a hooded figure on the top of a boulder who disappeared behind it.

"What guy?", Dean asked turning around

"A hooded guy, he was standing on the boulder"

"There's no one there, let's head inside, the heat's killing me"

Inside the house, to Dean's and Rainbow Dash's delight, were bottles full of water on the floor and some fruits on the table. "Cool! Food!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed, instantly eating the fruits on the table.

"You sure love them fruits don't ya?"

"I sure do"

"Well, I'm gonna check the back and see if anybody's here" Dean said, grabbing a bottle of water and wishing there were tacos in the back, fruits were probably the last thing he'd want to eat.

"Huh! What's this?", he said to himself as saw some etchings on the walls of the other room, "Looks like dates…July 18….September 23….October 7…..what does this mean?"

Dean then noticed some crumpled papers on the ground which opened up

"Strange", he said, "Only the words "Sacrificed" are written and the….same…dates!"

He then suddenly heard a scratching sound near him and to his horror; saw the day's date etched right in from him, "Shit!"

The next moment a rock covered in paper flew through a hole in the wall. Dean then slowly looked at the paper, "Damn…", he said, "Sacrificed"

"Hey Amber Rose", he heard Rainbow Dash's shout from the other room, "There's the hooded guy I was telling you about"

"Hooded guy? Wait, druids?", he said as he stood next to Rainbow Dash.

"Huh? There are more hooded guys appearing", she said, looking puzzled as 7 more druids appeared outside of the house, "What do you think they are up to?"

"Bait", Dean growled, with a feeling of anger and fear.

"Bait?"

"This house was a bait to lure strangers in so they can be sacrificed"

"Sacrificed?", Rainbow Dash asked, feeling fear for the first time since they arrived here.

Suddenly, a druid ran towards the two, Dean immediately pacifying him with a Thez press. "Here comes another one!", Rainbow Dash shouted as she saw a second druid joining the fray. Dean also dispatched the second one with a flurry of punches. He then made his way out backdropping the first druid, who then rolled in agony on the sandy ground. Two more druids jumped towards Dean and grabbed him by his arms, a fifth preparing to punch him. Right before the fifth druid could hit him, Dean kicked him in the gut before breaking free of the two druids' hold and nailing them both with two clotheslines. Before the remaining three druids could react, Dean grabbed a fallen druid and threw the groggy carcass towards them, making them roll down the slope a bit. "Is that all you got!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a druid stood up slowly and grabbed a rock with the intention of bashing it into Dean's head from behind. Rainbow Dash then bolted towards the druid, headbutting him on his back and causing him to drop The Rock.

**Lexus : See that? It wasn't intentional lol**

Dean then turned around, kicked the druid in the abdomen and dropped him with a double underhook DDT. "Thanks", Dean said to Rainbow Dash. "Wow, I thought I'd never be able to do that to a human", she said.

Singing a strange song, the eight druids regained their composure and stood up straight. "What the heck", Dean said, annoyed at being unable to put anybody down for the whole day. The druids then formed two lines, one with four druids each before a torch materialized on each of their hands which they held in front of the opposite druid on the other line. "Looks like a ritual or something", Rainbow Dash said

The next moment, the sky grew dark and bolts of lightning struck the ground, some as far as the eye could see. A dark mist emanated from the surroundings, becoming thicker by the second. After a while, it completely covered the ground. "What's happening?", Rainbow Dash asked, alert but insecure about the sudden change in the atmosphere. "The Undertaker", Dean said in his usual cool tone while pointing to a shadow that appeared from the ground which turned into the form of a man.

"That's the guy who's going to help us? He looks like he may destroy us", Rainbow Dash whispered to Dean, not wanting to let the Undertaker hear her. "Don't do anything stupid", he told her.

The man was wearing a strange costume which covered his entire body, he was much taller than Dean and he wore black gloves on his hand. The middle aged zombie wearing eyeliner…I mean…The Undertaker slowly made his way towards the duo, walking between the druids, blasts of fire on his sides.

"You shouldn't be here", The Undertaker said in an intimidating tone. That alone almost made Rainbow Dash run inside the house to hide but she decided to stick with Dean.

"I've come to ask you a favour", Dean said, trying not to lose his sanity…if he had any.

"Why would I do you a favour? I've had enough of you and your allies", Taker said, referring to the Triple Powerbomb the Shield gave him a year and a half before.

"Hey, you're still standing, aren't ya?", Dean smirked. "Amber Rose, you shouldn't make him mad", Rainbow Dash whispered

"What is this pegasus doing here?", Taker asked again as he saw Rainbow Dash

"Yeah….that's what we were gonna ask you about. Bray Wyatt told us you could help her get back to her world", Dean replied, "And I suggest you do that or else"

Suddenly, Taker grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him towards the house, breaking the door in the process, "Or else what?", he asked, taking off his costume to reveal black tights with an urn on the side and most importantly, his mohawk.

'Damn…that hurts", Dean said as Rainbow Dash helped him up. "I told you not to get him mad. He's angry because of what you've done. So apologize to him", she scolded him.

"Take this!", Dean screamed as he jumped towards Taker, hoping to land some punches on him.

Dean then found himself being grabbed by strong arms. "Crap", he thought as his face met a boulder, instantly cutting his lower lip.

Taker then ran towards Dean after hitting Snake eyes, landing a big boot to the side of Dean's head.

"Great!", Rainbow Dash said sarcastically as she saw Dean being beaten to a pulp, "Just tell him you're sorry! Works every time"

"Hell no!", Dean shouted as he threw Taker off, stood up and clotheslined him. "There! That's why you shouldn't mess with me!", he said while wiping blood off his lips as he saw The Undertaker laying motionless.

Suddenly, Taker sat up, causing Dean to back up and Rainbow Dash to flinch. "Seriously, what is with these guys and this crazy "suddenly wake up" stuff?", she exclaimed.

Wasting no time, Dean tried to clothesline Taker again, only to be chokeslammed onto the ground. "That hurt….thank you very much", he said

"Just apologize", she advised him again.

"Nope!", Dean replied, sweeping Taker's legs, causing him to fall down. Dean backed a few steps, attempting to perform an elbow drop on the Deadman. However, he was caught by Taker who quickly put him in a Tombstone Piledriver.

"For the last time, just tell him you're sorry", Rainbow Dash said

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry we Triple Powerbombed you through the announce table and came here to disrupt you", Dean said quickly.

"Very well. Your apology is accepted", Taker said before tombstoning Dean into unconsciousness.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and found two figures staring at him.

"Great! He's finally awake", Rainbow Dash said

"What…Where…What happened?", Dean asked

"Undertaker dropped you on your head", Rainbow Dash replied, smiling

"Wait…wha…you said you accepted my apology!", Dean complained, turning to Taker

"I did", Taker coldly replied

"I've already told him about my problem and he agreed to help us", Rainbow Dash proudly said

"You're gonna help us? Really?", Dean said in an annoyed surprised tone.

"Only this one time, you better not mess this chance up", Taker warned him

"So what are you going to do, then?"

"Reopen the portal so she can go back to her home world"

"Reopen the portal? Right here?"

"No, the portal can only be reopened at the same place it was opened before"

"Roman's apartment"

"When would you want to open the portal?", Taker asked Rainbow Dash

"How about when we reach Rome Mane's home?"

"Good idea", Dean said

"Very well, the portal will open as soon as you reach Roman's apartment"

"How are we going to get home?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Yeah…..our jet was destroyed…I freaking forgot all about that"

"My druids have fixed your transportation", Taker assured them

"Gee, thanks!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed, trying to hug Taker, only to be repelled by a glare.

"Remember, don't mess this up", Taker said before him, the druids and the house disappeared.

"Well, let's go, I've seen enough strange shit for one day", Dean said, grabbing Rainbow Dash and heading towards the fixed jet.

A few minutes later, the duo were soon up in the air and flying over the desert. "We better head back as soon as possible, it's already 5:00 pm and Kane may arrive any second", Dean said.

"Can't Rome Mane take care of Kane?"

"Roman's injured, so Kane will likely take advantage of that"

"Oh…then speed it up, Amber Rose"

"Yep"

With that, the jet quickly made its way back to Chicago. After an hour, the jet safely landed back where it started, in Triple H's airstrip from which man and pegasus quietly exited. Soon, Dean and Rainbow Dash reached Roman's apartment.

"We're back!", Dean shouted as he knocked on the door

"Rome Mane?", Rainbow Dash shouted as well, "Are you there?"

"Something's wrong", Dean said, before kicking the door, fearing the worst

"W…What happened!?", Rainbow Dash said as she saw that the whole apartment was trashed. It looked like someone had a fight.

"Dean!", Roman's voice could be heard from the bedroom

"What's the matter?", Dean said as he rushed into the bedroom, only to stop in his tracks

"Huh?", Rainbow Dash said following Ambrose

"Dean, tell me where Rollins is or else I'll smash this hammer into Reigns so bad that he'll never recover from this injury", a tall bald man with mismatched eyes wearing a suit and holding a sledgehammer demanded.

"Let him go Kane or I swear I will make you beg for mercy", Dean said coldly.

"Not a chance, if I'm going down, I'm taking him with me", Kane shot back, aiming the sledgehammer at Roman's ribs, "So, what's it going to be?"

"….Fine…..", Dean reluctantly gave in, "Seth is in another world where unicorns and pegasus exist"

"Who do you think you're kidding?", Kane shouted, "Tell me the truth or Reigns gets it!"

"It is the truth", Rainbow Dash said, coming into the view of Kane

"What the hell is that?" Kane asked, surprised

"I'm a pegasus and I'm from the world known as Equestria where your friend is currently in"

Before anyone could say anything, a blue portal formed behind Kane

"W..What is this!?", Kane asked

"A portal to Equestria", Dean answered, "If you want to find Rollins, get inside that"

"Change of plan, Ambrose", Kane said, grinning, "You go and fetch Rollins"

"You son of a….", Dean said angrily before being cut off by Reigns

"Don't, Dean, we don't know what awaits you behind that portal", Reigns said, holding his abdomen

"I'll find out", Dean smirked

"No", Reigns said, "I will"

With that, Roman speared Kane through the portal which quickly closed before either Dean or Rainbow Dash could do anything.

"No! Shit!", Dean cursed at the thought of his friend being at the mercy of Kane in an unknown place. He kicked a briefcase before noticing Rainbow Dash glooming

"T..That was our only chance", she said lowering her head

"Hey..don't worry, we'll find another way", Dean said, calming down

"How? Undertaker told us this is our only chance"

"No he didn't, he said it would be the only chance we got from him"

"You mean there's another way?"

"There's always another way, it's just the matter of finding it. Sometimes it's just where you never felt like looking for, sometimes you have to retrace where you….started", Dean said, stopping mid sentence as if having sudden clarity

"What's wrong?"

"This school I attended when I was a teen…..I vaguely remember touching a statue, having a weird dream about being a unicorn or something and waking up only to find the other students searching for me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep….it's pretty much the first incident where I lost my sanity for a while. Everyone including me thought I was deranged. Life has never been the same since"

"So, what's the name of the school?"

"I don't remember much although I remember the name started with a C….."

**Lexus : And that's a wrap, a long wrap that is. This chapter was to explains a bit about the origin of Ambrose's strange behaviour**

**Rainbow Dash : Longer chapter. Is it to make up for the shorter one i.e. Chapter 3?**

**Lexus : Maybe**

**Bray Wyatt : The Phenom, the Deadman would have been proud of your portrayal of his character, my friend**

**Luke : YEAHHHH!**

**Lexus : T…Thanks…I guess**

**Eric : Run!**

**Rainbow Dash : Is that all you can say?**

**Eric : Yes, that is all I can say**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Return to Canterlot**

**Lexus : Hi there and welcome to the Chapter 5...5...5!**

**Rainbow Dash : Whose style are you imitating?**

**Bray Wyatt : I believe he's referring to the five time...five time...five time World Heavyweight Champion Booker T**

**Luke : YEAHHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : Weirdos**

**Lexus : Disclaimer**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Eric : Run!**

The sun had risen in Ponyville, shining through a barn to reveal a white pegasus sleeping on a stack of hay.

"Rise and Shine", a voice said, waking Seth up

"Is it morning already?", Seth asked, annoyed

"Yep, it sure is", Applejack replied, "Ya better get ready for your meeting with Princess Celestia"

"Oh, yeah...", Seth said, slowly floating up, "What's for breakfast?"

"Apple pie!", Applejack said, handing him the pie which Seth reluctantly accepted

"Thanks, kind of", Seth said, "Another fucking apple pie?", he thought, "Is this all her family eats?"

"Anyway, so when are ya going to get Trixie to open a portal to get Rainbow Dash back?"

"I thought, maybe today?"

"That's great, I'll tell the others. Are you sure Trixie will help you?"

"She better if she knows what's good for her"

"Oh...well, after ya finish that, ya better meet the princess as soon as possible"

"Will do", Seth said smiling as Applejack left.

Quickly eating the pie, Seth decided that today would be the best time to carry out his plan of using the princess' magic for his own. He then flew towards Canterlot, with blueprints of his plan appearing in his mind. Before long, he reached the castle which this time, he entered without being stopped by the guards. Floating through the hallway, he saw princess Celestia on her throne, about a dozen royal guards near her.

"I'm back, fair princess", he announced, bowing before her.

"So, Roar Rinse, should we enter the garden for our little chat again?", Celestia suggested

"Actually, I was wondering if we could have that talk in a library or something where I can do some research, that is, if you don't mind?"

"Very well, you may go to Golden Oak library in Ponyville, I'll come there later"

"Thank you and goodbye", Seth said before leaving.

As he was nearing Ponyville, a portal suddenly opened up above him, a big red and black unicorn falling right on top of him. The force caused both him and the unicorn to descend quickly, however, Seth managed to hold the both of them and they managed to reach the ground in a little while. "Who the hell are you?", Seth asked the unicorn.

"Seth?", the bigger unicorn asked, he was a bit bigger than Big Mac. **(A lot of big here, eh?)**

"Wait...Kane?", Seth said in disbelief, "How did you..."

"You're...a ...pony?", Kane shouted

"So are you", Seth replied

"Where are my hands?", Kane asked again before noticing his hooves, "I'm a pony?"

Seth laughed hard at that. The big red monster, the devil's favourite demon was now just a cute pony

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing...Well, now you see where I am. Were you and the others searching for me?"

"Yes, we suspected Ambrose may have something to do with your disappearance. He told me you were in another world and well, it appears he was right"

"This place is called Equestria, everyone here is a pony, well, at least the majority of them are"

"Equestria? So, that blue pegasus with a rainbow mane must have come from here too"

"Blue pegasus with a rainbow mane? That must be the lost friend Applejack and the others want me to bring back"

"Applejack?"

"A pony with a cowboy hat. She was the one who found me and she was kind enough to let me stay in their barn"

"Barn? A pony who works in a barn?"

"You'll get used to the strangeness, after a while, you'll find it quite close to home. Anyway, the blue pegasus, who's she with?"

"Ambrose"

"Ambrose? Damn, if he finds a way to get to Equestria, my plan will be ruined"

"What plan?"

"I'm planning on using the magical powers of these ponies to become the most powerful pony ever. If Ambrose shows up and tells the truth about me, I'm fucking done."

"Do you realize how stupid you sound?"

"I know! Wait...do you have your father's urn?"

"It never leaves my side", Kane replied, producing a gold urn.

"I was looking for a substitute but since you're here, I might as well use it", Seth said, taking the urn

"For what?"

"Well, your dad used it to drain Undertaker's powers, didn't he? We could probably use this to drain the magic too"

"I hope you know what you're doing", Kane threatened Seth as he saw him fiddling around with the urn just like CM Punk did, more than a year before.

"I'm an architect, I know exactly what I'm doing", Seth said smirking, knowing that Kane would do him no harm despite his threats. He knew Kane wanted to get back home so he had no choice but to trust him, "Now, we need to test it on somepony"

_Deep in the woods, a silver earth pony with a black mane and a blue fist cutie mark woke up in a small cottage_

"Wh...Where am I?", the pony asked, though he saw no one.

Slowly, he sat up and looked surprisingly at his hooves. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"So, you are awake now, stranger", a female voice said behind him

He quickly turned around and saw a light blue unicorn with a white mane wearing some kind of a magician's hat and cape. "Who are you?", he asked, not a bit surprised at the talking unicorn.

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie", the unicorn said proudly, "You should be grateful that Trixie found you and healed you a bit after that nasty fall"

"You're the one who caused Rainbow Dash to come into our world", the silver pony growled, scaring Trixie a bit.

"Wait...it was an accident", she said, "Does this mean you're from Roar Rinse's world?"

"Roar Rinse? You mean Rollins?"

"Yes, he told Trixie he was from the world Rainbow Dash was sent to"

"Has he done anything wrong lately?"

"No, but he did tell Trixie to meet him so Trixie could open a portal to his world"

"...no...that's not all...Knowing him, he probably has some other plans in mind"

"You think so? By the way, who are you, stranger?"

"I'm Roman, now when are you going to meet him?"

"Trixie was just going to meet him when Trixie saw you, Rome Mane. If you don't need anything else, Trixie will go again"

"Be wary, alright", Roman advised her as she left, he would've accompanied her if only he had gotten used to getting on all four legs. She had managed to heal his pain but he still wasn't 100% so he decided to rest a bit. "Seth, what the fuck are you trying to do now?", he said to himself

A few minutes later, Trixie soon saw Seth and a big unicorn in the distance. The unicorn was a giant, he had mismatched eyes and his body was red with black stripes, a burning mask was his cutie mark. She felt a bit uneasy at the sight of him; he was emanating an aura of negative emotions from him. "There's Trixie", she heard Seth.

"Was Trixie too late?", she asked him

"Nope, right on time", Seth replied

"Who is he?"

"He's Kane, he's from my world"

"Oh, there's someone from your world who's in my cottage. His name was Rome Mane"

"Roman!?", Seth asked, "He's here?", he turned to Kane

"He speared me into the portal, don't worry, he won't be any trouble. He can barely move around"

"Good to know", Seth let out a sigh of relief before turning to Trixie, "Now, let's try to recreate what you did that brought me here, alright"

"Okay", Trixie said as she concentrated a bolt of energy on her horn, using all her powers, before shooting a powerful beam of energy at Seth just like she did to Rainbow Dash.

"Now!", Seth shouted, before the beam hit him. The next moment, Kane grabbed the golden urn and placed it in the path of the beam, absorbing it all. "Great! It worked", Seth shouted in delight

"Worked?", An exhausted Trixie asked, "But you're still here"

"My naive little Trixie, you see this?", Seth asked, pointing the urn, "All your magic, every single drop is inside this"

"You're bluffing", Trixie said, shocked.

"Am I? Try using your magic"

Trixie then tried to conjure some magic but to her horror, she had no magic left. She could not even produce a simple spark.

"What have you done?", she screamed

"Took your magic", Seth grinned, "I'm planning to use this baby to drain every single magic in this world", he added, staring at the urn

"You're a monster!"

"No...he is", Seth said before Kane rushed towards her, instantly making her gallop into the woods, "Leave her", Seth ordered Kane, "She's no use to use now. Let's head over to town and steal the princess's magic"

"Princess?"

"It's a land filled with fucking ponies, what do you expect?"

Back at Trixie's cottage, Roman was jumping around, almost mastering his new body when Trixie burst into the cottage, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's the matter?", Roman asked as she buried her face on him.

"My..magic...it's gone...", she sobbed

"Rollins did it, am I right?"

"Yes...he and someone named Kane stole it all"

"There, there", Roman consoled the unicorn, "Come on, we better hurry and catch them. I'm no expert on magic but I'm pretty sure we can still get your powers back"

_At the Golden Oak Library, a few minutes later_

"So, Trixie betrayed ya?", Applejack asked him

"Yes, she said she couldn't help us, Kane here is a witness to that"

"Why didn't you stop her then?", Rarity asked

"Umm...", Seth hesitated before remembering Trixie telling him that she met Roman, "A very bad pony named Roman helped her escape"

"This is bad, if Trixie doesn't help us, we may never get Rainbow Dash back", Spike said

"Hold on, there is always a way", Princess Celestia said, "We'll find Trixie and Rome Mane and if we have to, force them to do what's right"

"Let's find 'em", Applejack suggested.

"No need for that, there they are", Twilight said as she saw two ponies arriving near the library.

"Where's Rollins?", Roman demanded

"We won't tell you", Rarity said

"So, have you come to give yourselves in?", Celestia asked

"What?", Trixie exclaimed

"Don't act so innocent, Roar Rinse told us all about how you refused to help him bring back Rainbow Dash", Twilight said angrily

"But I...he...", Trixie stammered

"Silence!", Celestia shouted, "Now, do what we tell you or else I will have to imprison you"

"But Trixie c..can't...", Trixie said before being interrupted by Roman

"...don't bother explaining, Rollins has already gotten them on his side", Roman whispered

"Are ya going to help or not?", Applejack said, no one saying anything

After a few seconds, Celestia broke the silence, "Very well, guards, take them to the dungeon", she reluctantly said, binding the duo with magic.

"Shhhh...don't worry..It'll be alright", Roman told the teary-eyed Trixie as the guards put them in a chariot before being hauled towards Canterlot.

"I was afraid this would happen", Celestia confessed, "I really wish they would have just complied"

"Well, me and Kane will question them later", Rollins said, "Hopefully, the fear of being trapped in a dungeon might help them cooperate"

"Let's hope so", Celestia said before getting inside her chariot, "I'll be waiting for you at the castle, Roar Rinse", she added before she left.

"Isn't there any other way to get Rainbow Dash home?", Twilight asked

"I'm not exactly sure", Rollins replied

_Meanwhile at the human world, Dean and Rainbow Dash were eating breakfast_

"Are you sure you know where the school is?", Rainbow Dash asked Dean as she finished.

"Yup", Dean replied as he got up and grabbed the keys, "Your wing", he said, "It's getting better, right?"

"Yeah", she replied, "I can move it now, though I can't fly"

"Good to know that's it's healing", he said as he waited for her to leave the apartment.

Dean then locked the door and the two headed towards his car and entered it.

"I hope Rome Mane is okay, he was hurt pretty bad", Rainbow Dash said, concerned for Roman's safety.

"He'll be fine", Dean said, unsure, "There nothin' that big lug can't handle"

"How are you so confident and fearless all the time?"

"I'm a bit crazy on the inside so that helps a lot"

"Crazy?"

"I'll tell you about it later", he said as he quickly sped through traffic

After 15 minutes, they reached a high school. "Is this it?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Canterlot High School…this is the place"

"Where's this statue you mentioned last night?"

"That's a good question", Dean said before noticing a teen with blue spiky hair carrying a guitar, "Hey kid!", he called him from the car.

"Yes, sir?", the boy politely asked

"Who's the head honcho here?"

"Huh?"

"The big boss..the gang leader..the general…the principal"

"Oh, you mean Principal Celestia"

"Yeah that, can you take us to her?"

"Us?"

"I mean we", Dean quickly said, realizing he had referred to him and Rainbow Dash

"Sure, follow me", the boy said

Rainbow Dash, inside the black bag, was carried by Dean who followed the blue haired teenager into the school. No one seemed to recognize him, this didn't bother him though. Every other place he went, he was swarmed by screaming fan girls and other types of crazy chicks.

"Here it is", the boy stopped before a door, "Principal Celestia's office. I think she's in there"

"Thanks kid, here's a little something for your trouble", Dean smirked, giving a 100 dollar bill to the boy.

"No thanks", the boy replied

"Well…suit yourself", Dean said before entering the office, "Principal Ballistia?"

"It's Celestia", a lady with a flowing hair with cyan hair having green and pink streaks answered

"Oh sorry….", Dean said before noticing her clearly, "Tia!?", he said in shock

"Dean?", Celestia said in an equally shocked tone

"Long time no see, my friend", he said giving her a hug, dropping the bag and causing Rainbow Dash to land hard on the floor, "Hey!", she whispered

"Indeed, so I heard you pursued that, no offense, hostile career in wrestling", Celestia said as he released her from his hug

"Yup, and I see you fulfilled your dream of being a teacher", Dean said

"Yes I have", she replied, "So, what brings you here"

"I'm looking for the statue"

"You mean, the one you mentioned as a kid, the unicorn stuff one?"

"That one"

"Well, it was near where you parked your car"

"It is? Didn't notice"

"Why would you?", she asked giggling, "You avoided it throughout high school"

"Heh…I remember"

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Something"

"Well, whatever "something" you're doing, please don't disturb the students, okay?"

"Anything you say, Tia", Dean said before picking the bag up and heading towards the door, "Well, it was really nice meeting ya, I'll be going now", he added, giving her a wink

"It was nice meeting you too, have a nice day", she replied, winking back

"Strange", Rainbow Dash said from inside the bag, "We have a princess named Celestia back in Equestria"

"Some crazy coincidence", Dean muttered as he reached the statue only to find a girl and two boys standing in front of it.

"Excuse me….but who are you?", the girl with a black jacket and yellow streaked crimson hair asked.

"I'm Ambrose", Dean coolly answered

"What do you want?", the stout boy asked

"I want the three of you to get out of the way before I punch you and skinny out cold"

With that, the two boys ran into the school, leaving the girl alone.

"Wh…Why did you do that for?", the girl asked

"Relax, I didn't want any troubles from you three, so if you don't mind, could you step away?"

"What are you going to do?", she asked, "Get to Equestria?"

"Wait, how did you…."

"Relax, I'm from Equestria, I'm just here for some business"

"How come you're not a pony like me then?", Rainbow Dash asked

"A pegasus?", she said, "Well, I came here using a special mirror that changes me into a human"

"Whatever", Dean said as he approached the statue, "Just don't breath a word of this, you get me?", he told the girl

"You can count on me", she replied, "I also wouldn't like others know there's a portal to another world here"

"Good", Dean said before facing the statue, "Here goes fucking nothing", he thought before entering a portal

"SSHITTTTTT!", Dean shouted as he experienced a déjà vu moment, his hands turning into hooves and a horn growing from his forehead.

"Wow, you're a blue unicorn, and you're cutie mark is like that sign on your clothes", Rainbow Dash said smiling at thought of getting home

"It actually worked", Dean said to himself, "Let's just hope this portal doesn't take us to some other place"

"Judging by you changing into a pony, I think we're on the right track", Rainbow Dash said, getting more and more excited by the second.

A few seconds later, Dean noticed a small hole some distance in front of them, "There's the exit", he told her. "Uh-oh", Rainbow Dash said

"What's the matter?", he asked

"We're dropping from the sky"

"Damn! You can't fly and I can't fly"

"I can try…."

"Don't bother, I'll grab you and I'll try to cushion our fall as best as I can"

Suddenly, Dean and Rainbow Dash found themselves falling above a forest, "Try to come near me!", Dean shouted

Rainbow Dash obeyed and Dean quickly grabbed her tight with his hooves. Being bigger, he was able to almost cover her fully. "Brace for impact", he said as he fell through the branches of a tree. The next moment, they landed on the ground, Rainbow Dash, feeling a bit sore after the fall. "You okay?", he asked her.

"I'm good, how about you?", Rainbow Dash replied, "How about you?"

"I'm awesome", he sarcastically replied

"Take your time", she said as she headed towards town, "I'll get someone to help you"

"Okay….", he said

Dean slowly stood up, he had experienced this before, albeit briefly, but he got the hang of his unicorn body. He never thought he'd be here again, the reason he had snapped, turned him into a lunatic, yet here he was, a unicorn once again. Yep, Dean's fucking nightmare had returned.

**Lexus : Number 5 is finished**

**Rainbow Dash : Good job, now does this mean the following chapters will focus solely on our world?**

**Bray Wyatt : Your assumption is correct, my sister**

**Luke : YEAHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : At least, you guys won't be included**

**Lexus : Ummm….they are going to be included **

**Rainbow Dash : What?!**

**Eric : Run!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Betrayal Part 1**

**Lexus : Hello, dear reader, to Chapter 6 of this fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : And what's with the Part 1?**

**Lexus : I need to cover more grounds**

**Bray Wyatt : That is a good idea to expose the more sinister side of a certain someone**

**Luke : YEAHHH!**

**Lexus : The freakin' disclaimer please**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Eric : Run!**

After a short while, Rainbow Dash noticed a familiar looking structure. It was the Golden Oak Library. As she moved closer, her eyes teared up as she saw 6 familiar faces through the window. Wasting no time, she quickly rushed towards the library, bumping a white pegasus on the way. "Watch it!", the pegasus said, not even looking at her, "Sorry!", she said, still not stopping

"Guys! You're all here!", the five ponies and the purple dragon heard from behind them, "I miss you so much!", Rainbow Dash said, crashing into the others, before being embraced in a group hug, everyone shedding tears of joy. "We thought you were gone forever", Twilight said, "We were afraid you would never return", Rarity added

"I..c..can't believe I'm really back home…with you guys", Rainbow Dash cried, "There there, it's all okay now", Applejack consoled her friend.

"H..How did you get here?", Twilight asked, as they separated

"A friend helped me and together we entered a portal in a statue and the next thing I know, I'm back home", she said, referring to Dean

"Let's have a party for you and your friend!", Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily

"So..who is this friend?", Fluttershy asked

"He was a creature called a human but, somehow he got turned into a unicorn when he reached here", Rainbow Dash replied

"Huh? What's up with these guys coming here and getting turned into ponies?", Spike asked

"Wait, other humans are also here?", Rainbow Dash asked back

"Yes, darling, someone named Roar Rinse and Kane came from the world you were sent to", Rarity replied

"Roar Rinse? That must be the guys Amber Rose said I was swapped with. But Kane's a bad guy, he tried to hurt someone really really bad", Rainbow Dash said, concerned that the Kane character might find them.

Every pony gasped at the mention of Ambrose. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?", she asked

"Amber Rose's a very wicked person, Roar Rinse told us all about him and how he ruined his life", Twilight replied.

"He stole Roar Rinse's briefcase and humiliated him on several occasions", Applejack added

"No, that's not true, sure, he may be a bit brutal but he's a really nice guy, he was the one who took care of me during the last few days", Rainbow Dash said, shocked at hearing such bad things about her friend, though she wasn't sure whether it was false or not.

"He only did that so he could come here and make my life miserable again", a male voice said from the door.

"Roar Rinse? I thought ya were going to Canterlot", Applejack asked

"I was gonna, but then I saw her and realized Ambrose might be here too", he replied pointing at Rainbow Dash, "And I was right"

"Seth?", the big unicorn next to Seth asked

"What?"

"She saw me threaten to take out Reigns back in our world", Kane said

"Hey, aren't you the one who hurt Rome Mane?", Rainbow Dash asked angrily

"He only did that because he was in cahoots with Ambrose. He always tried to hurt me whenever he could", Seth replied before Kane could

"He's right", Rarity told Rainbow Dash, "Ever since he got here, all he had tried to do was help Roar Rinse get you back here"

"Wait…does this mean…..", Rainbow Dash said lowly, thinking about the possibility that both Ambrose and Reigns were really not what she thought they were.

"Yup, you tagged along with two of the vilest beings ever", Seth said, smiling inside, knowing that the two vile beings he was talking about was both him and Kane.

"Look, there's somepony coming towards the library", Pinkie said

"I hope it's not Amber Rose", Fluttershy said

Before anyone else could react, Rainbow Dash rushed outside and confronted Ambrose.

"Hey! No need to call for help", Dean said smiling, "I'm alright"

"Is it true?", Rainbow Dash asked him

"What's true?"

"That you stole Roar Rinse's stuff and humiliated him?"

"No need to ask him that, he can't deny it", Seth smirked

"Seth, you son of a bitch", Dean shouted, "What the fuck did you to them?"

"Nothing", Seth replied, "Just told 'em everything you did to me and the Authority"

"I should hand it to you" Dean said, "You managed to rally up quite the team here"

"Enough!", Twilight interrupted before turning to Seth, "Should we apprehend him before he attacks us?"

"Absolutely", Seth replied

Suddenly, Dean dashed towards Rollins and began to hit him repeatedly, throwing him the ground and causing him to reinjure his back, "Arghh! Kane!", Seth shouted, trying to block Dean's punches

"Come here!", Kane said as he grabbed Dean by his neck and chokeslammed him to the ground before tending to Seth, "Get up!", he ordered, his horn burning which healed Seth

"What the? The pain in my back…..It's gone!", Seth shouted

As the others rushed towards Seth, Rainbow Dash glanced at the fallen blue unicorn with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey I can explain….", Dean weakly said

Rainbow Dash didn't reply, she only joined the others in helping Seth. Dean knew that she could not trust him like she did before, she had no choice but to believe her friends and Seth.

"Seth, you piece of shit!", Dean screamed, angered at the loss of yet another friend.

"You're not hurting him anymore", Twilight used her magic to trap him before Applejack kicked him hard, rendering him unconscious.

"Don't…..he deserved it", Seth told Rainbow Dash when he saw her trying to help him

"What should we do with him?", Fluttershy asked

"Does anyone have some restraining material? Some rope or something?", Seth asked

"Oh! I have a strong rope here", Pinkie said, pulling out a rope from her mane

"Ooookay", Seth said, "Thanks"

After a while, Seth tied up Dean, making sure to prevent any unwanted movement from the unicorn

"I'll take him to the dungeon", Seth said, picking Dean up before turning to Kane, "You coming or what?"

"Of course I am, I have to keep an eye on that", Kane replied, pointing to the urn before levitating

"Will you guys be alright?", Twilight asked, worried that Ambrose might wake up any second

"Don't worry, he can't do anything if he's knocked out", Seth reassured them, "We'll be back soon", he added before they flew away

"I can't believe he really hated Roar Rinse that much", Rainbow Dash said, staring at Dean being carried away

"At least he won't hurt anyone again", Twilight said

"So, now if there's no more distractions left, how 'bout ya tell us what Roar Rinse's world is like?", Applejack asked

"Let's head to the library then", Rarity suggested as the group headed back

_At Princess Celestia's castle, Seth and Kane entered the throne room_

"Who may that be?", Celestia asked as she saw the tied up unicorn

"This…..this is Ambrose, your highness", Seth replied, "He is the cause of all my recent sufferings"

"Oh dear, if he is as evil as you say, I think it would be best to take him to the dungeon where he'll do you no harm"

"That would be a great idea, fair princess", Seth said before Ambrose was taken to the dungeons by a dozen or so royal guards, "If it isn't too much trouble, we would like to take a rest in the garden"

"That's a strange request. But anyhow, you may enter the garden"

"Thank you, fair princess"

"You really like sucking up to higher powers, don't you?", Kane whispered as the two headed towards the garden.

"Dear sister", Luna told Celestia, "I have the strangest feeling that something's awful is going to happen soon. I believe it has something to do with Roar Rinse and the prisoners"

"You are just imagining things, Luna. After Roar Rinse figures a way to fix all this, we will not need to worry anymore"

"Let us hope so"

_In the dungeon, in a poorly lit stone cell_

"How terrible….he destroyed your friendship for power?", Trixie asked the earth pony

"That's not all, he almost killed my friend and tried to do the same to me", Roman said

"Now, do you think he would do the same to Twilight and her friends?"

"Probably, he's the scum of the world. He'll do anything that will put him in control"

Suddenly, the door opened, six royal guards threw a lifeless Dean inside before swiftly closing it.

"Who's that?", Trixie asked

"Dean?", Roman exclaimed as he saw Dean's logo on his flank

"He looks like he had been hit hard"

"Hey, buddy, you okay?", Roman asked as he saw Dean slowly waking up

"W..What…Roman?", Dean groggily asked

"What happened?", Roman asked as Dean regained his composure

"That dirtbag Rollins happened", Dean said, scratching his head, "Him and some other ponies overpowered me"

"He has already spread lies about us", Roman said

"Who are you?", Dean asked Trixie

"My name is Trixie"

"She's here because Seth accused her of not wanting to help"

"He took away all my magic using an urn", Trixie said, sobbing a bit

"It must be Paul Bearer's urn, that must be why Kane always followed him", Roman said

"So, it's only a matter of time before he takes every magic from this place", Dean said

"That must be his plan. But what can we do?", Trixie asked

"Well, we can't possibly bust out using brute strength", Roman replied, pointing at the small cracks on the stone walls, formed from his previous attempts.

"All we can do is wait", Dean suggested, knowing that if Seth really tried to steal the magic from this place, whoever's in charge of this place would surely look for them first.

Suddenly, the iron door on the other side of the dungeon swung open, a familiar blue pegasus entered

"Rainbow Dash?", Roman asked

"Hey….", Rainbow Dash said lowly, "I wished all that Roar Rinse said about you were false"

"He told you about Dean, didn't he?"

"Yes…It was…hard to digest. Did you really do it?", she asked Dean

"Yup", Dean answered, not looking at her

"Look, I can understand if you don't trust us anymore, but lemme give you a last bit of advice. Be careful around him", Roman told her.

"Alright", Rainbow Dash said, "Since you were good to me, I'll do that"

"Whatever", Dean said, "I really wished I punched that shitty face harder"

"I'll do that for you if he tries something funny", Rainbow Dash said which made Roman and Dean smile.

"Good girl", Dean said as Rainbow Dash left them.

_Meanwhile, in the garden_

"This is the statue you spoke of?", Kane asked, staring at the statue of Discord

"Yup, the last time I was here, I felt some form of energy emanating from it", he said, flying above it

"Hey! What are you trying to do?", Kane shouted as he saw Seth readying himself to crack the statue using his urn

"Relax, I'm just trying to instantly absorb all the magic here", he replied, before being interrupted by a fireball from Kane, "What the fuck!?", he yelled

"You were trying to destroy my father's urn", Kane shot back

"So what? You wanna go home or not?"

"Not at the cost of that!", Kane replied, before shooting another fireball at Seth

"You're really asking for it this time", Seth shouted, dodging the fireball before taking Kane with a swift tackle, "Don't you fucking interfere!"

Kane slowly got, raised both his arms and quickly put them down. The next moment, a pillar of fire shot from below Rollins, "Shit!", Rollins said, dropping the urn which Kane grabbed

"Give me that!", Seth shouted, trying to take the urn from Kane's grasp, "No way!", Kane said before Seth loosened his grip, causing Kane to fall on his back, the urn rolling towards Seth

"Fuck you", Seth smirked, shooting a purple beam of energy at Kane, draining his powers.

"What the!?", Kane said in disbelief, before chasing Rollins who quickly flew towards the throne room, "Give me my powers back, you scumbag!", Kane said, pursuing the pegasus

After a while, they reached the throne room, Seth reaching it first, "Milady, that monster tried to destroy me", Seth told Celestia, putting the urn out of her view

"But isn't he your friend?"

"He betrayed me, just like Ambrose and Trixie did"

"Oh no, we better take care of him soon"

"Rollins!", Kane shouted, furious at the white pegasus, "Give it back!"

"Guards, grab him and put him in the dungeon!", Rollins ordered

"Do what he says", Celestia told the guards

In a little while, they had restrained Kane and escorted towards the dungeons

"Oh dear, what is wrong with me today? That's the third time I had to send someone to the dungeon"

"Don't fret about it, fair princess", Seth said, "It'll be all over soon"

"I really hope so, Roar Rinse"

Suddenly, Kane escaped the grasp of the guards and made his way to the throne room, "Seth!", Kane growled, his eyes burning with rage

"Oh great…another Ambrose", Seth said

The next moment, the guards surrounded Kane from all sides. "Just give in, you big lug", Seth told Kane, "You can't escape"

"I will drag you down to hell for this", Kane said, before jumping over a small guard and through a window. The guards quickly rushing towards the window

"Oh my! Where's he?", Celestia asked

"He dove into the lake below. He has escaped but we will capture him as soon as we see him again", a guard replied after they saw Kane swimming towards the forests.

"If he comes back, what would be of you?", Celestia asked Seth

"Don't worry, Applejack and her friends will help me", Seth replied

"Okay, if you say so, but if you need any help, tell Twilight to write to me, alright?", Celestia advised him

"Will do", Seth said before leaving

_Somewhere in the nearby woods_

Kane dried himself using a piece of cloth he found. For the first time in his life, he had felt utterly powerless. Rollins had possession of his father's urn, the source of both him and his brother's power. Now, he had nothing left, he was just a normal pony, with no powers to defend himself.

As he idled around, thinking about the ways in which he would torture Seth, he saw a zebra walking towards him.

"If you value your life, I suggest you turn away", Kane threatened

"No need for threats, Kane", the zebra said, moving closer to him

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. My name is Zecora. I could see your pain of losing what was dear to you"

"I do not feel pain nor do I hold anything dear"

"Why do you lie to yourself? Just before you were disgusted with yourself for losing the only thing that could reconnect you to your brother"

"I don't need anyone"

"Not even your brother? Is that what you mean? Well, you need someone to get back what was once yours"

"I need your help?"

"No no no….but you can get help from others who have been scorned by your foe before"

"You mean Ambrose, Reigns and Trixie? Why would they help me?"

"You have to make them trust you. Why don't you start by helping them get out of the dungeon?"

"If you have not noticed, I am powerless"

"Then seek it. You know where to find it", Zecora added before leaving. Kane began thinking about what the zebra said. About his brother…about trust

"Taker…where are you?", he thought

Suddenly, a blue mist covered his surroundings, scaring off every creature except Kane. "What do you want?", Taker voice asked. "Lend me your power", Kane replied

"For what do you need my awesome, undead power?", Taker asked again

"To make bells gong, to fire lightning, to magically turn the lights on, to make Seth Rollin' life a living hell", Kane answered

"You will get what you want…..just get our father's urn back from that wretch's hooves"

With that, Taker disappeared. The next moment, dark powers enveloped Kane, a black cowboy hat materializing on his head and a black trench coat on him. "Remember, my powers will return to me after you use it, so use it wisely", Kane heard Taker say.

After a short while, Kane reached a backdoor entrance to the dungeon which was heavily guarded. "Who goes there?", a guard asked.

"I am Kane the Undertaker", he replied before chokeslamming the guard. The other guards quickly charged at him. However, Kane was too strong for them and one by one they fell. "Pathetic", he commented before sensing his power was fading , "So soon?", he thought.

Inside, the trio were wondering what the commotion was all about, suddenly, the iron door was blasted open, a trench coat wearing unicorn appearing. "Kane!", Roman shouted in anger, "Come to finish us off?"

Kane answered by destroying the chains which held the trio. "Rollins betrayed me", Kane answered as Taker's power left him, "We must stop him as soon as possible"

"You too?", Trixie asked, "Now I see why he doesn't have that much friends"

"So where the hell is he?", Dean asked

"He's gone back to the library", Kane replied

"We better hurry, or else we might be too late", Roman suggested. Without wasting a beat, all four escaped the dungeon and headed towards Ponyville.

**Lexus : Alright, Part 1 is done**

**Rainbow Dash : Kane the Undertaker looks awesome**

**Lexus : Fun fact-Kane the Undertaker was Taker's original name before they changed it to just "The Undertaker". Apparently Vince liked the name "Kane" so much, they made him into a new character.**

**Bray Wyatt : That's is one good example of recycling**

**Luke : YEAHHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : See you guys, next chapter**

**Eric : Run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Betrayal Part - 2**

**Lexus : Hi there, welcome to the 7****th**** chapter of this fanfic**

**Bray Wyatt : I would like to announce that me and my sons will be involved very soon**

**Luke : YEAAAHHH!**

**Rainbow Dash : I really hope it's a short one. I've enough of you weirdoes**

**Lexus : Disclaimer**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Eric : Run!**

Flying back towards Ponyville, Seth began to change his plan a bit. He decided to use the urn on Twilight and the others first. Seeing how easily they disposed of Dean, he couldn't risk them interfering when he absorbs Celestia's powers. Now that Dean, Roman and Kane were out of the way, there was no one left to warn the others of his plan. Suddenly, he saw a blue pegasus walking below him. He flew closer and saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!", he shouted, Rainbow Dash looking at him, "Where did you go? I thought you were at the library"

"I decided to give Dean a visit", Rainbow Dash replied

"Don't believe anything he told you, alright?", he told her

"I'll believe what I want", she replied, "And I believe something is wrong, very wrong and you are the cause of it"

"What?", Seth asked, in a pretense surprise, "Hey, all I want is to get home"

"Why don't you go home right now?", she asked smiling, "You did steal the powers of your friend, didn't you?"

Seth was shocked. How did she knew about that? Weren't he and Kane the only ponies in the garden? Maybe Kane must've told her when he escaped. Right now, it didn't matter, she was the only witness and her friends would believe him more than her. However, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Alright, you caught me", Rollins said grinning before taking out the urn

"So, Amber Rose and Rome Mane were right", Rainbow Dash said, taking up a fighting stance

"Before I put you down, tell me, how did you know about me draining Kane's power?"

"Let's just say I've got eyes in the skies", she replied before flying up, "I could see you from high above after I met Amber Rose", she added before flying towards Ponyville at top speed, "I'm telling everyone"

"Shit!", Seth cursed before following her, "Get the hell back here!"

After a few seconds, Seth managed to grab hold of Rainbow Dash's tail

"Got ya", he said, pulling her down

"How did you…how did you catch up so fast?", she asked, shocked at the speed of Rollins

"This urn….it gave me power!", Seth screamed before throwing her towards a tree which she barely avoided

Rainbow Dash had barely enough time to dodge as she saw Rollins lunging at her. "That was close", she thought

"Maybe, I should stop playing", Seth said in a sinister tone before hitting himself with a purple beam from the urn which instantly enveloped him in a purple aura. Slowly, a blade-like horn appeared on his head, his wings growing bigger and his hoofs turned black with a sharp end, "Nice…..", he said smiling

"I…I don't believe it!", Rainbow Dash said, "You're an alicorn"

"Indeed I am", Seth grinned, "I rather use this power sooner than later"

Rainbow Dash tried to fly away but was caught by a telekinetic attack from Seth which threw her hard on the ground. She was then enclosed in a bubble of air particles, which prevent her from moving at all.

"Stay put while I go get the rest of the magic", Seth said before trying to fly away. The next moment, Seth found himself being kicked right on the side of his face, "Ouch", he said in disdain.

"You are not getting away from me", Rainbow Dash shouted before kicking him again, barely doing any visible damage on the alicorn.

"You're quite a strong one, aren't you?", he said before unloading a barrage of kicks on her, which she couldn't avoid, "But are you strong enough?"

Suddenly, a bolt of magic came out of nowhere which caused Seth to be knocked right down to his knees.

"Get your filthy hooves off our friend", Twilight shouted, once again building energy in her horn, preparing to attack

"I can't believe we actually tried to help ya", Applejack said before ramming Seth, causing him to fall down, "Are ya alright, Dashie?", she asked Rainbow Dash

"I'm fine. We need to warn Princess Celestia as soon as possible", Rainbow Dash replied

"I'll warn her", Seth said

"That's very nice of y…wait! Get back here!", Twilight shouted before Seth flew away, towards Canterlot

"Uh-oh, he's gone", Spike said

"What should we do? He will reach the princess before we do", Fluttershy said

"OOoohh! What a shiny urn!", Pinkie said, grabbing the urn which Seth had dropped.

"Be careful with that! Roar Rinse used that to steal Kane's magic", Rainbow Dash warned her

"He stole Kane's magic?!", Rarity exclaimed

"Well, judging from what we just saw, I can't say I'm surprised", Twilight said

"Wow! There is some swirly light stuff inside this!", Pinkie bounced happily, looking inside the urn

"Lemme see that, sugar", Applejack said, grabbing the urn, "Looks like Roar Rinse didn't use up all the magic, there's some left"

"I've got an idea", Rainbow Dash said, "Point the urn at Twilight"

"What? Are you crazy? I might lose my magic", Twilight shouted

"Trust me, it'll work, I saw Roar Rinse did it before", Rainbow Dash insisted

A purple beam shot from the urn Applejack was holding, hitting Twilight and in a few seconds, turned her into an alicorn.

"Wow! I..I'm an alicorn!", Twilight said, surprised that Rainbow Dash's idea actually worked

"Now, use your new powers to chase after Roar Rinse and help the princess", Rainbow Dash told her

"Right", Twilight replied, readying herself to fly, "I'll also tell her to free Amber Rose and the others", she added before chasing Roar Rinse

"Be careful!", Rarity advised her

"Come on, we have a train to catch", Applejack said after which the others headed towards the station

_At the same time, near Princess Celestia's castle, Dean and the others were busy hiding while trying to find a way to enter the castle_

"The guards just keep on increasing", Dean said, frustrated, "We should just fight our way in"

"You do not know how strong the guards are", Trixie told him, "And if we encounter the princesses, they will easily capture us"

"Well, Kane did it before, didn't he?", Dean asked, referring to Kane's easy elimination of the guards, prior to their escape

"Actually, that was my brother's doing", Kane replied, "I have no magic left now"

"Ditto here", Trixie said

"Great! Just great!", Dean shouted, causing some guards in the distance to look their way, "No fuckin' magic users here"

"You're a unicorn, aren't you?", Roman asked

"I am, but the only thing I can do is create a shitty shield which reflects magic", Dean replied

"Hey! Who's there?", a royal guard unicorn asked

"It's the escaped criminals!", another unicorn shouted

"Bind them with magic!", the first one said. The next moment, four unicorns shot a red thin beam at Dean who created a shield which bounced back at the attackers, binding them immediately

"Shitty?", Roman asked

"I take that back", Dean said smiling

"Hey!", Kane said as he saw a white alicorn entering the castle, "Isn't that Rollins?"

"It is", Trixie replied, "But he's an alicorn now, that's strange"

"He must have used our powers now", Kane said angrily

"There's another pony chasing him", Dean said as he saw Twilight not far behind, "Looks like one of Rainbow Dash's friends"

"Twilight Sparkle!", Trixie shouted, gaining the purple alicorn's attention

"Amber Rose! Rome Mane! Trixie! Kane!", Twilight said before floating down to them, "I am so sorry we doubted you and believed that criminal"

"Don't worry, no harm done", Dean said coolly

"Actually", Kane interrupted, "There is going to be a problem if Seth drains your princess' powers"

"Oh", Twilight exclaimed, "I better reach Princess Celestia quickly", she added before flying again, "Wait here, I'll call you if something goes wrong"

Inside the throne room, Seth had already managed to subdue all the royal guards who were present, leaving only Princess Celestia and Luna

"What is the meaning of this?", Celestia asked in shock

"You should have not trusted me too much, fair princess", Seth replied before kicking Luna away.

"Sister!", Celestia shouted before looking straight at Seth, "Roar Rinse, you have made a grave mistake of endangering this kingdom", she threatened, building energy in her horn

"Let's see who's the one making the mistake", Seth grinned before being hit with a bright white beam of magic, covering the entire room in smoke

"That..will…teach you", Celestia panted, having used more than half of her magic in anger. Anger that Rollins had hurt her sister.

"Oh, that was a powerful blast", Seth said before the smoke cleared, "It would be a shame…..if someone absorbed it", he added as the purple aura surrounding him grew darker

"What happened?", Celestia exclaimed

The next moment, Seth grabbed Celestia by her throat and rammed her against a wall, "Looks like this kingdom's under new management", he smirked before being hit with a familiar bolt of magic, "Not you again!"

"Let the princess go, you monster!", Twilight shouted before shooting another bolt which Seth dodged, "Princess, are you hurt much?", she asked

"H..He can absorb magic", Celestia told her, "Magic is useless against him"

"Well said, princess", Seth said grinning, "Even if you hit me with everything you have, I will still be standing"

"H..How can I beat him then?", Twilight asked

"Use the elements", Celestia told her as she stood up, "Go! I'll hold him off"

"But…", Twilight tried to protest

"That's an order", Celestia said, fixing her eyes on Rollins

"Up for round two?", Seth asked

"Sure we are", a voice Seth hated to hear said

"Ambrose", Seth's grin faded as he saw Dean and the others, "Always there to ruin my moment"

"That's what I do", Dean shrugged

Suddenly, Roman speared Seth, causing the two to crash through the stone wall of the room and into the garden

"Rome Mane!", Trixie shouted, concerned

"He'll be alright", Kane assured her before jumping down to join Roman, "Help the princesses"

"Hey, you alright?", Dean asked Luna as he helped her up while Trixie did the same to Celestia

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy", Luna told him before noticing Dean more clearly, "You're the one who fought with Roar Rinse numerous times before back in your world, am I right?"

"Yea…how did you know that?", Dean asked, a bit puzzled at the black alicorn's knowledge

"I had a bad feeling about Roar Rinse ever since he stepped into the castle", Luna confessed, "I entered his dream one night and saw his past memories haunting him, well, mainly you, of course"

"I'm sorry we did not believe you", Celestia apologized

"Don't worry about that", Dean smirked, "I'm not a guy that anyone would trust easily"

"What's going on here!?", a royal guard shouted as he entered the room before noticing Dean and Trixie, "It's the prisoners! What have you done here!? I'll capture you myself!"

"They're with us", Celestia said, stopping the guard in his tracks, "Roar Rinse betrayed us, go and call the others and help your injured comrades, they fought valiantly but it was too much for them"

"As you say, your highness", the royal guard said before leaving

"What's happening in the garden?", Trixie asked as she heard and saw blasts of magic flying all around before Kane flew through the hole in the wall and landed with a thud

"Well…that..wasn't such a good idea", he said as he slowly made his way to his hooves.

"I've got them!", Twilight said, levitating a chest

"What?", Dean asked

"The Elements of Harmony, of course", Twilight said opening the chest to reveal six pieces of jewellery

"That's going to help us?", Kane asked, with a small hint of skepticism

"Yes", Celestia answered, "We need as much power as we can get", she added before turning her atterntion to Twilight, "Where are the others?"

"Right here!", Rainbow Dash said as she and the others entered the room

"And so is this shiny urn!", Pinkie said smiling

"Where is Roar Rinse?", Fluttershy asked

"In the garden, fighting Roman", Ambrose replied

"And apparently, Rome Mane is winning", Luna added

"We're so sorry for believing what Roar Rinse said, dariling", Rarity told Dean

"Sorry for kicking yer head off", Applejack grinned

"It's cool", Dean replied, "I'm used to it"

Suddenly, a huge purple beam blasted from the garden, hitting everypony in the throne room, except for Dean and Spike

"Whoa", Dean exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

"Guys?", Spike asked worryingly as he saw the others laying on the floor

"That…was one powerful hit", Rainbow Dash said, slowly getting up and helping the others

"Roman? Dude, are you okay?", Dean shouted as he entered the garden alone

"Girls..", Celestia said weakly , "The elements, use them…."

"Wait!", Twilight abruptly shouted, "The elements, they're all enclosed in some sort of purple aura"

"Can't you use it?", Luna asked while tending to her sister

"No..I'm afraid I can't" Twilight replied after trying to activate her element

"Shiny urn!", Pinkie exclaimed, shoving the urn in Twilight's face

"Not now, Pinkie", Twilight said before turning her attention to Luna, "Do you know how to get rid of whatever's preventing us from using them?"

"I'm afraid I don't", Luna replied

"Oh no, if we can't use it, how can we beat Roar Rinse?", Fluttershy asked

"Wait, Trixie may have a clue", Trixie intercepted, "We need the same level of energy to activate them"

"But where will we find it?", Rainbow Dash said, "The only power that's as strong as the beam that hit us is the Harmony Beam and we can't use that"

"We need to put our heads together for this", Applejack suggested

"Right, let's try our best to activate the elements before Roar Rinse finds out what we are doing", Rarity said

_In the garden, a few moments earlier_

"Fuck you, Roman!", Seth shouted before shooting a huge purple beam towards Roman who dodged it. The beam headed straight towards the throne room which Roman helplessly watched, "Oops", Seth said, pretending to be concerned

"Why you little..", Roman growled, trying to grab Seth who flew upwards, "Get down here, you asshole!"

"As you wish!", Seth said, surrounding himself with a greenish purple aura before crashing into Roman, "Had enough, big guy?"

"Hell no!", Roman said as he staggered to his hooves, "It'll take more than that to beat me"

"I know", Seth smirked

Suddenly, Roman became paralyzed, unable to move, "Wh..What's happening?", he asked

"It's a simple potion really, I swiped a recipe for a paralyzing potion at the library", Seth said, walking around Roman who just glared at him, "It's most effective against earth ponies like you"

"How about a fucking unicorn", Dean said as he approached the white alicorn

"Dean….", Seth mumbled,

"It ends here, you motherfucker!", Dean shouted before taking Seth down with a double leg takedown, "I'll never get tired of punching you in the face!"

"Get off me!", Seth yelled, releasing an energy burst which knocked Dean off, but not fazing him one bit

"Your silly magic won't stop me from ripping your face off!", Dean said before charging at Rollins again, his shield activated

"A magic shield? Nice one", Seth said, blocking Dean's attacks, "I don't need magic to beat you!"

Nearby, Roman just watched as he saw his former teammates go at it, both having no love lost for the other.

**Lexus : And that's the end to the last-second chapter**

**Rainbow Dash : Wha-at? Last-second?**

**Lexus : Sorry, but there's going to be a bonus chapter though**

**Bray : We will rise in the next chapter!**

**Luke : YEAHHH!**

**Lexus : You're only going to be featured in a small part**

**Rainbow Dash : Good, heh heh**

**Bray : Dafuq?**

**Eric : Still, Run!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Alio**

**Lexus : Hello there and welcome to the last chapter aka the conclusion of this fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : Ooooo…I wonder what'll happen in the end**

**Bray : It does not matter, we're here...even if it is for a short while**

**Luke : YEAHHH!**

**Lexus : Disclaimer…for the last time**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Lexus : Let's rock**

**Eric : Run! Seriously, run**

Beams of magic were flying in every direction as Seth tried to penetrate Dean's magic shield. "I can do this all day long, Dean", Seth said, "Sooner or later, that shield's gonna crack and you're gonna go down haha"

"Shit!", Dean said as a beam flew past him after going through his shield

"Aha! Now I got you", Seth grinned as he concentrated on the hole created by the last beam

"Arghh!", Dean yelled in pain as three beams hit him, causing him to retreat behind a statue.

"Oh Dean", Seth shouted, "Come out come out wherever you are"

Dean glanced at Seth and saw him dangerously close to Roman

"Or else, the big guy gets it", Seth threatened, putting his blade-like horn near Roman's throat

"Typical of you, Seth", Roman growled, "Taking unfair advantages"

"Well, you need to plan ahead, be one step ahead", Seth grinned

"Alright!", Seth heard Dean reply, the next second, a statue's head flew right at him which he avoided easily

"Is that all?", Seth asked smiling

"Nope!", Dean replied, jumping Seth from the back, "You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch!", Dean screamed before unloading a flurry of punches.

"You..never learn..DO YOU?", Seth shouted, trying to release a blast of magic like he did before

"This time..I did", Dean said coolly, activating his shield and causing the blast to hit Rollins, leaving a burn mark on him, "Aww..did Seth got a burny wurny?", Dean taunted

"Shut up!", Seth yelled in anger, resorting to physical combat, Dean doing the same. The two ponies then relentlessly kicked each other, neither one bothering to block the other's blows. After a few seconds, Dean landed an uppercut, knocking Seth right down to the ground, stunning him.

"We can fight all we want, we can burn together in hell, but you…", Dean said, backing a bit and readying to curbstomp the white alicorn, "You're gonna perish alone"

Just as Dean was about to jump, Seth fired a powerful beam at him as a last ditch effort, which caused Dean to writhe on the ground in pain

"Surprise, surprise", Seth laughed while getting back up, "You remember when I sold you out, don't you? Well, this time I'm putting you out!". With that, Seth flew upwards, right above Dean, preparing to finish Dean off with one blast. As he charged energy on his horn, Seth grinned maniacally at the thought of finally ridding himself of Dean Ambrose, "Dieee!", he shouted as he shot a purple beam of magic.

The beam covered the entire garden in smoke after impact. Seth then flapped his wings to clear the smoke so he could see the carcass of Dean Ambrose. To his surprise, Dean wasn't there, instead it was Roman. Seth deduced that Roman must've pushed Dean away at the last second. At least he had defeated one of his rivals. He began scanning the area for Dean Ambrose.

Dean soon appeared out of the smoke, looking straight at Seth but headed towards Roman. "Roman?", he asked the earth pony. "G..Get him" was all the response he got. "With pleasure", Dean said, this time sporting his signature crazy grin, "Seth…my brother", he added, staring at the alicorn, "YOU'RE A SCUM!"

The next moment, Seth found himself being rammed through a statue. "Hey there, partner", Applejack said. Before he could respond, he was face to face with a cannon, "Party!", Pinkie shouted before shooting the cannon right in front of Seth's face, causing him to fly behind a rubble of stones. After a few moments, the white alicorn was thrown back to the group, everypony staring in disbelief as Fluttershy emerged from behind the rubble, "I didn't hit him too hard, did I?", she asked.

"Enough of this!", Seth shouted as he flew upwards. "Hey Roar Rinse!", Rainbow Dash said before creating a Sonic Rainboom right near Rollins. The impact causing Seth to fall towards the ground quickly. Suddenly, his speed increased, Seth then realized it was Rarity and Twilight using telekinesis. "Watch the ground, darling", Rarity smiled before Seth hit the ground…..hard. "That has gotta hurt", Twilight grinned.

"Screw you all!", Seth yelled as he groggily stood up before feeling a burning sensation on his tail, "Owww!", he screamed in pain as he realized his tail was on fire. "Nice one, Spike", Twilight said. "Just doing what I can do", Spike said. Seth had hardly regained his composure when he got kicked right in his "glass" parts by Trixie. "That was for stealing Trixie's magic", Trixie said

The next moment, Kane grabbed Seth by the neck, "Go to hell!", Kane said as he chokeslammed his Authority teammate. "Don't forget about me", Roman said as he speared Seth, "That felt good", he added. "So, Seth", Dean walked over to his former friend, "You lose". "Do you yield?", Celestia asked

"HELL NO!", Seth shouted before creating a big magic burst which pushed back everypony, "I've reached this far in my plan, I will not be defeated!". Suddenly, he shot a wide purple beam at the mane six, Dean jumped in at the last second, deflecting it skywards.

"Wait! That's it!", something inside Twilight clicked. "What's it?", Dean asked before dodging a projectile from Seth. "Do that deflection thing again!", Twilight told him. "Alright but I dunno how that's gonna help", Dean said, creating a shield again. "Take this!", Seth blasted another beam at the blue unicorn which the defender deflected skywards again. "Where are the elements?", Twilight asked. "Here ya are", Applejack said, handing the chest to Twilight. "Trixie, you said that we need the same energy to activate these right?", Twilight asked Trixie. "Yes, that was what Trixie said", Trixie replied. "So, you're going to use Roar Rinse's energy to activate it via deflection from Dean's shield", Rainbow Dash said smiling, "Nice thinking, bookworm".

"Look out!", Dean shouted as he got thrown towards the mane six who ducked just in time, however, Dean landed right on Spike, "You okay?", Dean asked the dragon who only responded with a thumbs up. "Amber Rose, use your shield to deflect Roar Rinse's magic beam towards this chest", Rarity told him. "I'll try", Dean said before turning his attention to Seth who had just finished throwing Kane, "Hey, scumbag! I'm right here".

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you", Seth grinned before shooting a beam at Dean. "This is it", Dean thought as he activated his shield. The next moment, he deflected it towards the chest, removing the purple aura which prevented the elements from being usable. "Oh yes, it worked", Flutttershy said as the mane six except Pinkie took their respective elements. "Shiny urn!", Pinkie exclaimed, hoisting the urn in front of Celestia. "Go get your element", Celestia told her.

"What's that? Hahaha", Seth laughed as he saw the Elements of Harmony, "You plan to defeat me using some pieces of jewellery? Hahahahaha!". His laughter was soon stopped by a Harmony Beam which he absorbed, though the force knocking him back a bit. "Hey! I didn't finish laughing!", he retorted.

"Should we take a chance, sister?", Luna asked Celestia, "I mean, he can absorb the Harmony Beam". "You're right, we are just feeding him", Celestia said before turning to the mane six, "Don't hit him with the Harmony Beam, he'll just grow stronger".

"What?!", Roman shouted in disbelief, "If you can't use your most powerful attack, how will we beat him?". "Yes", Seth grinned, "Now you realize your demise is inevitable. You cannot and will not defeat me!". "There must be a way", Trixie said.

"SHINY URN!", Pinkie shouted causing everypony to stare at her.

"Of course", Rainbow Dash said, "If this can absorb Kane's and Trixie's magic, we can use it to absorb Roar Rinse's magic too". "Give me that!", Seth yelled as he darted towards Pinkie who passed the urn to Twilight.

"Use your Harmony Beam on the urn and increase its magic draining powers", Kane instructed.

"Come on, we'll help too", Celestia and Luna said as the mane six readied the Harmony Beam.

"Hah! You still have to hit me, see if you can do that!", Seth shouted as he started flying about, the Urn-Harmony Beam missing with each shot, "Missed", Seth grinned

"We can't keep this up", Twilight said, "Our magic will not last us long if we keep missing"

"I'll just keep on flying and avoiding then", Seth jeered

"Oh no, you don't", Dean said, grabbing Seth tightly, making sure to not let him escape his grasp.

"What the hell? Dean! Let me go! You'll die too", Seth yelled, kicking Dean who still held on to him like a leech.

"Amber Rose! Are you crazy? You'll be hit", Rainbow Dash shouted

"We are going to die today!", Dean shot back, "Hit it!", he ordered

"Should we?", Twilight asked Celestia

"We've no choice", Celestia sadly replied, "Fire"

A spiraling rainbow coloured beam hit the white alicorn and blue unicorn. Seth wriggling to get away and Dean smiling were the last images they saw before the two were hit.

After the blast cleared, the motionless bodies of the two soon came into view. Roman was the first to reach the two. He saw that Rollins had turned back into a unicorn; he was badly injured but was still breathing. He then checked on Dean. Dean wasn't breathing, his pulse had stopped. "Are...they alright?" Trixie asked.

"Rollins is breathing, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for Dean", he replied, lowering his head, Trixie holding her hooves to her mouth in disbelief.

Kane quietly grabbed the urn laying in front of the mane six and the two princesses who were still frozen in shock. "Rollins, you asshole", Kane thought, "I was afraid this might happen"

"Is...is he...?", Rainbow Dash was the first to speak

"I'm afraid so", Roman replied.

The next moment, everypony surrounded the blue unicorn, tears in their eyes, looking at the body of Dean. Kane, having regained his powers, gave the urn to Trixie so she could regain hers.

"Dean? Wake up...you lunatic", Roman said, trying his best to hide the sorrow.

_Inside Dean's twisted mind_

"Well, this it", Dean said to himself as he walked in an empty dark void, seeing a light in the distance, "I'm dead. It is a shame I didn't take that scumbag with me"

Dean kept on walking towards the light thinking about how cliché the situation was.

"Hello soldier", a muffled voice said

"Bray...don't tell me you're dead too", Dean said

"We are not..so aren't you", Luke told him

'I'm not dead?", Dean asked, "How are you guys here?"

"This is what we are...we are reapers of the world", Eric said

"Reapers? I thought that you guys were just crazy hill-billies", Dean smirked

"You...you have earned some respect", Bray said, "However, if you truly want to get back to the world of the living you will have to go through us"

"What if I don't?", Dean asked

"For the first time in your miserable life, you have people who miss you", Bray said, making Dean hear the cries of the others.

"...so...they really miss me, huh?", Dean grinned, "Well, I can't let them down, can I?"

"No, you can't", Bray said as he took his hat and jacket off, "Here we come!"

Luke tried a big boot from behind, only to be hit with an arm drag by Dean. Bray then caught Dean and slammed him to the ground. Eric quickly followed up with a body splash.

"Don't you hear them?", Bray taunted, "They want you, are you going to let them down?"

"Hell no!", Dean replied, hitting a neck breaker on Eric, followed by a running knee strike to Luke's temple. Only Bray remained.

"Come on!", Bray shouted as he ran towards Dean with the intention of hitting a quick Sister Abigail.

Suddenly, Bray Wyatt found himself hunched over, a kick to the gut being the cause. "You're not stopping me", Ambrose said before hitting Dirty Deeds.

Quickly getting up, Dean stared at the fallen trio and smiled. The next moment, all three stood up. "Go", Bray told him, "You've earned it"

Dean didn't answer, he just gave them a nod and headed towards the light. "See you on the other side, soldier", Bray said which was the last thing he heard.

_Back in Equestria, in the garden of Celestia's castle,_

Everypony were mourning the loss of Dean. Kane took the unconscious body of Seth and placed him on his shoulder and left the others.

Suddenly, the blue unicorn that was lying on the ground woke up.

"What the hell?", Dean said and saw some surprised faces staring at him, "Tell me no one CPR-ed me"

Before Dean could say another word, he was hugged...group hugged by everypony except Roman and Trixie.

"We thought we lost you!", Rainbow Dash said crying

"Don't do that ever again", a tearful Luna said

"Why are you guys so worked up about?", Dean asked smiling, feeling a bit awkward but also a bit happy.

"He is so feeling awkward", Roman said, smiling

"Why don't you give him a hug too?", Trixie suggested

"Nah, I'm not a hugging-type person", Roman replied

"Yes you are", Trixie said before hugging Roman tight, "Thank you, Rome Mane, for helping me get my magic back"

"AWKWARD", Roman said smiling before seeing Dean smile back at him.

"Okay...group hug's over", Dean said as he broke the group hug.

"We can't thank you enough for saving our world", Celestia said

"Yeah, next time we might save yours as a favour", Pinkie bounced happily around Dean

"Hey", Kane shouted, "I contacted my brother, we'll use both our powers to open a portal back to our home"

"So what's going to happen with Roar Rinse?", Rainbow Dash asked

"He'll have a lot to answer for when we get back", Kane replied, glaring at the unconscious pegasus

"I guess this is goodbye then", Dean said

"Never thought you would say something like that", Roman smiled at Dean

"We're going to miss you two so much", Rainbow Dash said, teary-eyed as she hugged Dean and Roman ," I'll never forget you two"

"Same here", Dean grinned

Suddenly, a blue portal opened near Kane. "Right on time", Kane said before entering the portal, "Come on, the portal won't last long"

"Well, then, goodbye!", Roman said as he waved goodbye before turning to Trixie, "Goodbye, the Great and Powerful Trixie"

"You too", Trixie said, crying a bit, knowing that she had at last found a true friend in Roman.

"Adios, ya'll", Dean said before entering the portal along with Roman

_Inside the portal_

"Can you believe the level of shit that happened in the last few days?", Dean asked

"Yeah..we met a pegasus, Seth turned into a pegasus, Kane and I turned into ponies, you turned into a unicorn, Seth tried to take over the world and we made new friends...get that...friends", Roman replied

"Hey, I've got an awful thought", Dean said

"What?", Roman asked

"Aren't we going to be like naked when we get back?", Dean asked

"Uh-oh", Roman said as they neared the end of the portal

_A few seconds later, back in Roman's apartment_

"Give me that, that's my underwear!", Dean shouted at Kane who grabbed the wrong underwear

"If I knew we were going to come back as naked guys, I would have never checked on you in the first place", Kane said, putting on his shirt.

"Where's Seth?", Roman asked as he finished dressing

"I left him there on the couch", Kane said, putting on his suit

"The couch!?", Roman yelled, "Now the couch is going to smell like slime, ice water and shit"

"Hey, don't expect me to dress him", Kane said, putting on his tie

"No need, we'll just chuck him back in his cabin in the hospital", Dean grinned

"That's not a bad idea", Kane said as he dragged Seth's naked body along the ground, "Hunter's got something planned for Monday night, Dean, be ready", he added before leaving

"Whatever", Dean said as he put on his hoodie

"Let's relax, it's been one hell of a ride and I'm all pooped up", Roman said as he sat on the couch, "I'm just gonna watch some cartoons for a change"

"I'm gonna eat some tacos", Dean said as he headed into the bedroom, "Big guy watching cartoons", he smirked

"Well, we were both ponies for a while", Roman said

"Yeah..yeah..let's just not talk about that shit now", Dean shot back

"Let's hope a small pink minotaur appears this time", Roman joked

"Absolutely", Dean said as he ate the tacos.

_At the hospital_

A doctor passed Seth's cabin and found himself face to face with Kane. "You must be Kane", the doctor said, "I'm afraid your friend has been gone for 3 days"

"What? You must be a bit crazy, doctor", Kane grinned, "He's right there", he said as he showed the doctor Seth who was still unconscious and laying on the bed.

"How? He was missing just a few days back?"

"Maybe, he fell off the bed and rolled somewhere you couldn't see him"

"Well, we didn't check him when he was said to have gone missing, it was someone named Mercury who checked him and said he was gone. I guess we'll have to believe that"

"Good", Kane said before Seth sat up, wiping his eyes

"What...where am I?", he asked

"In the hospital, you scumbag", Kane angrily replied

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I've just awoken after Dean's powerbombed me and you're just berating me", Seth shouted, "I might tell Hunter, you know"

"Wait, what's the last thing you remember?", Kane asked, believing that Seth may have amnesia

"Being powerbombed through two tables, no help from you as always", Seth replied

"Amnesia?", Kane thought, "It's better this way"

"Well, what time is it?", Seth inquired

"It's almost 3 pm", Kane anwered

"Hmm..so I was out for almost a whole day?"

"Actually, it's 3pm on Wednesday"

"3 days? Wow, must've been hit hard pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah..you were"

"Anyway, I'll just sleep this one out again. I feel like I had been through a Hell in a Cell match again"

"I'll see you later. I'll tell Hunter of your condition", Kane said as he left the cabin

_An hour later, at Roman's apartment_

"Dean!", Roman shouted

"What is it?", Dean asked

"Your phone. It's Joey"

"What is it this time?", Dean asked as he answered his phone

"Dean, I thought you said Rollins was in some other world inhabited by ponies or something"

"I did"

"Well, Kane said that Rollins was in the hospital the whole time"

"What? What did he say?"

"Nothing pony-related, that's for sure. He must have amnesia"

"Oh...so about...Monday"

"Hunter's still got a plan to get you"

"Shit!"

**THE END**

**Lexus : And that's a wrap (sort of) to this fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : What about the bonus chapter?**

**Lexus : Yes..I will write it later if you insist**

**Bray : That was all the time we got?**

**Luke : YEEEAHHH!**

**Lexus : Err...yes...**

**Rainbow Dash : Uh-oh**

**Eric : Now would be a good time to...Run!**

**Lexus : Every author for himself! *leaves***

**Bray : Get back here!**

**Rainbow Dash : See you all in the bonus chapter**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter : Surprise visit**

**Lexus : Hey there, reader, here's the bonus chapter I promised. It takes place a few months after Chapter 8**

**Rainbow Dash : Let's see what happens, shall we?**

_The crowd erupted in the arena just as Dean eliminated John Cena in the Royal Rumble, earning him a shot at headlining Wrestlemania. As Dean looked on in shock, Seth Rollins, who had unsuccessfully tried to eliminate Dean stared at him from the ramp. Dean then stood on the top turnbuckle and realized that he had done it, he had finally got what he deserved. The pyro exploded all around the arena and near the Wrestlemania 31 logo indicating Ambrose's victory. After a few moments, John Cena entered the ring and gave Dean a handshake. The Royal Rumble 2015 went off the air._

Dean made his way to the backstage, being congratulated by crew members, fans and superstars such as Dolph Ziggler, The Usos, Sheamus and many others. When he was about to enter his locker room, he saw Roman Reigns standing before the door. "Great job, Dean", Roman said as he gave his buddy a fist bump, "You're the first of the shield to win the Royal Rumble". "Thanks, bro", Dean replied, "And nice work too, beating Rollins in your match". "It's a shame I didn't mangle that pathetic face of his", Roman smiled.

"Hey!", Seth shouted as he approached the two, "I knew you couldn't beat me on your own, Ambrose. In the end you both know I'm better than you", he said, referring to the fact that Roman eliminated him after he tried to eliminate Dean.

"Whatever", Dean said

"I'm always one step ahead. I'm the best and you should...", Seth was abruptly interrupted by a punch to the side of his face, knocking him out

"I did promised you that I would punch him", the rainbow haired girl said

"Whoa, Rainbow Dash?", Dean asked

"Yup, you're right", Rainbow Dash replied, "We came to your world using a special mirror"

"We?", Roman asked

"Hey there, guys", Twilight said as the rest of the mane six and Trixie appeared

"The gang's all here", Applejack announced

"So, this is what you two look like as humans", Rarity said, staring in awe at the physique of the two men, "You guys look great"

"Thanks", Dean said, "So, what are ya'll doin' here?"

"We came here to give you a surprise visit!", Pinkie Pie said, "So...SURPRISE!"

"It's really nice to you two doing well", Fluttershy said

"Yes we are, Dean here just won the Royal Rumble which means he gets a shot at the big prize", Roman told them

"Wow! That's awesome!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she hugged Ambrose

"Group hug time!", Pinkie shouted as she joined the fray, the others soon following suit.

"Hey...not..too hard", Dean squeaked as the girls happily hugged him.

Nearby, Roman and Trixie stared at the group and smiled.

"Well, that's a sight worth a thousand words", Roman chuckled, "The Lunatic Fringe being hugged to death by girls"

"Aww...are you jealous?", Trixie joked

"Hell no, I'm not a hugging type of...", Roman replied before being hugged by Trixie

"You're a big lug and Trixie likes you...friend", Trixie said before pulling away

"Well, lucky me", Roman said, "What a way for Dean to celebrate his success"

"Let's have a party! Right now!", Pinkie suggested

"Great idea!", Twilight said

"Wait!", Dean protested as the girls carried him into the locker room

Roman and Trixie laughed a bit before joining the others for the party.

**Lexus : All done with the bonus chapter. Sorry if it was too short for your liking**

**Rainbow Dash : What's next then?**

**Lexus : Please read my upcoming MLP fanfic, it takes place after Rainbow Rocks and will center around not only the mane six (the human ones) but also Sherlock and John (Yes, the ones from the TV show), Loki (The Marvel one), Eminem, CM Punk, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. It's gonna be one hell of a ride so please make sure to read it**

**Rainbow Dash : Goodbye, ya'll**

**Bray : There he is! Get him!**

**Luke : YEAHHH!**

**Eric : Run!**

**Lexus : Shit! *runs away***


End file.
